Losing Control
by Cleo Clipper
Summary: Sequel to Control. Tyler and Jeremy struggle to put their lives back together in the wake of Mikael's destruction along with their family. But there is more than one obstacle standing in the way of their road to recovery: a threat they thought they would never have to deal with again, the ghosts of their pasts and themselves. Angst. Slash. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baackkk! I hope you all didn't miss me too much ;) This is the sequel to Control, so if you just happened to click on this story without reading that one, it will make absolutely no sense. So I advise you read that first!**

**As Control was about bondage, this one will be also. Just in a different context. However, I must warn that this story is A LOT darker and more psychological than the first one! This means that there is more mature content and possibly more disturbing content than in Control. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it! I won't be offended but please don't flame me since I'm warning you now! If you've read the first story, you know that we left on a bit of a cliffhanger and (almost) everyone was in a dark place. This story starts three weeks later. **

**Please read, review and enjoy! I love all my readers and I hope I didn't make you wait so long for part two!**

**Warnings: smutty goodness ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Vampire Diaries or characters associated with in. I only own the plot and OMCs.**

* * *

><p>The frosty air nipped at the tips of his ears and he cursed himself for not remembering to bring his earmuffs. Grey clouds in the sky cast the already gloomy scene into further despair as they darkened. The wind hadn't stopped since they first arrived, making the cold air even more biting. He pulled his pea coat tighter around him in the hopes of staving off the winter air. He hoped it would start snowing after they left. It would be wrong of this to be cut short due to bad weather.<p>

"Does anyone have any words they wish to speak?"

Tyler blinked himself back to the present moment, staring at the four black coffins in front of him. They were all closed but he knew for a fact that three of them were empty. After the FBI had gone through all the refuge of Stefan's once brilliant mansion, they hadn't found so much as a finger to give to them to bury. They'd found fingerprints and even pieces of hair on clothing that had miraculously survived the explosion that took the lives of Stefan, his wife and Klaus Mikaelson. The labs were swamped with DNA from testing every victim of Mikael's operation, himself included, so he knew it would take time before determining anything. Tyler just wished it would all end. It was hard enough as it was without it being dragged out for the press to discuss every other day.

It had been three weeks since they were all released from the hospital, three weeks since everything changed. It had been three weeks since Mikael's death and they were _still_ struggling to put their lives back together. The bastard wasn't even here and he still managed to destroy lives the way he wanted. Tyler nearly snorted at the irony.

The hand in his squeezed gently and he pressed a tender kiss to the back of it. In front of him, Rose's hair was mused by the rough breeze that passed them He shoulders were stiff and she stood rigid but Tyler knew it was how she was keeping herself together. She had known Stefan longer than he had and he felt genuinely bad that she had lost someone she considered a dear friend. She hadn't been nearly this upset when she'd learned of her step-brother's death, merely having Trevor's body shipped back to their parent for them to bury without so much as a good riddance.

Mason stood close to her, their hands intertwined. Tyler couldn't imagine how his uncle felt. While he was mourning the loss of his mentor and former dominant, Mason was mourning the loss of a submissive, someone he cared for at a young age and helped nurture into the person he had become. He wondered if they'd ever slept together but couldn't bring himself to ask. It was enough they'd already shared one bed partner.

"Do you want to say anything?" Jeremy's voice shook him from his rampaging thoughts. He shook his head, squeezing his hand once more.

"It won't change anything."

"No, it won't," he mumbled quietly. Tyler leaned in to kiss his cold cheek. Jeremy had been in a mood all day and he couldn't blame him. He was doing his best to control his emotions for his sake and his family's but it was easier said than done. Focusing on Jeremy was what he did best and he put every effort into his lover whilst denying himself. It bothered Jeremy, he knew it did by the way he brought it up nearly every other day, but he refused to let himself feel anything. His mother begged him to talk to Jenna but he didn't want to burden her with his problems while she was helping Jeremy through his. They were worse in his opinion.

"Could you give us a moment alone?" Katherine rasped, her voice hoarse from crying. The balding man nodded and stepped away from the podium.

When he was gone Tyler nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting through this ceremony, listening to a man talk about Stefan and the others as if he knew them was difficult. No one knew the agony they were facing. No one knew how hard they were all taking this blow to their family. The media tried their best to broadcast their grief but they were wrong.

Next to Jeremy, he could hear Rebekah sobbing into Matt's arms as she mourned the loss of her two brothers. Kol kept a hand on her back as he stared blankly at the coffins. His face was ragged and unkempt. His dark circles made him appear even more exhausted. Tyler couldn't help but feel sorry for them; they had lost one brother, to learn that another one survived after being missing for nearly six years, only to lose him again at their own father's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mason reach over and squeeze Damon's shoulder. His best friend was slumped forward in his white plastic chair, elbows on his knees as he covered his face. Alaric sat on his other side, hand also on his shoulder. Damon didn't acknowledge either of them as they gave him silent support.

Tyler's heart ached for him the most. Stefan was the one person Damon loved constantly through his life, the one who taught him to love unconditionally. He'd lived for Stefan, loved him as fiercely and loyally as siblings were supposed to love one another. He felt that same love for Katherine despite her not being blood related. He couldn't imagine a world without his wild, free-spirited sister just as he imagined Damon couldn't fathom a world without Stefan. And nothing any of them said could dull that pain in his heart of losing the last of his family.

Katherine sat with Caroline, both gripping hands and the blonde's head on the brunette's shoulder. It was the first time Tyler had seen them together in weeks. The blonde took to hiding in her room and locking the door when she was released from the hospital, not coming out unless to eat every now and then. It killed him to see the bubbly blonde reduced to this shell of her former self and it killed Jeremy too. It was as if he'd lost his best friend. Caroline wasn't the same and he was sure she would never fully recover from the trauma she faced. When he wasn't comforting Jeremy from nightmares he was comforting his sister, holding her as she cried in his arms for the loss of both Caroline and Damon. He wondered if they would ever be able to make their relationship work again.

Jeremy sniffed next to him and he pulled him into a hug without saying a word. He could feel him shaking and he pressed a kiss to his neck as he gripped his nape.

"I'm sorry this happened," he said against his neck.

"This isn't your fault Jer," he admonished lightly. "You didn't kill them."

"If—if he hadn't been looking for me, if I had just done as he'd asked—"

"No," he pulled away to look into sorrowful brown eyes. "Stefan died protecting you and that was what he wanted."

Jeremy wondered if he believed his own words. They may not show it, but he knew that deep down they all hated him for getting Stefan murdered. They had to. He was a part of their family longer than he was and he destroyed it. Jenna called what he was feeling survivor's guilt. He called it the truth.

Eventually Damon stepped away from their group, opting to stand by the large willow tree on the hill with his back to them. No one followed him though Tyler could see Katherine itching desperately to say something to him. Damon had told him he was keeping his distance from the women and he'd left it at that. Tyler didn't press his best friend for any more than he was willing to give. This was how he grieved and he would respect it while making sure he did nothing to harm himself.

Jeremy stared at his former dominant with a sad, longing gaze. Tyler pulled him into another tight hug, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Jeremy blamed himself for his brother's death and it was seen clearly in how he acted towards him. Damon treated Jeremy no differently than before, even having a long talk with him when they were out of the hospital about how he was doing. It didn't appease the orphan and he worried constantly how he would ever make things right between them again.

Footsteps approaching them made him raise his head and he fought back a growl when he saw Elijah Mikaelson, donning an orange jumpsuit and shackled by his wrists and feet. He was guarded by two heavily armed officers from the FBI.

"If you all don't mind, Mr. Mikaelson would like the chance to say good-bye to his brothers."

Tyler wanted to protest but held his tongue. It wasn't his place to deny him. He looked to Kol and Rebekah, each of them regarding their eldest brother warily.

"Yeah," the dark-haired police officer said roughly. Matt took Rebekah by the hand as they stood. She paused when Elijah was next to her and simply regarded the brother that she now realized she never knew. The days they would play together as children seemed like another life as she took in his haggard appearance and sorrowful eyes. Everyone paused as they watched the tense exchange.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this Rebekah," he said softly. "I never meant for any of you to get hurt."

Rebekah said nothing as she kept staring. Her long blonde hair billowed behind her like a curtain in the wind, the cold air freezing her tears to her cheeks.

"One day, I will be able to accept your apology," she said finally, her voice carrying over them. "But right now, I don't even want my child to know of you. You helped put our brothers, our _family_ here Elijah. Right now…I don't have the strength to forgive you."

Elijah nodded minutely.

"I wish you both a long and happy life," he looked between his two siblings. "I hope you and everyone else my actions have hurt will be able to find peace someday."

Rebekah looked away as her tears started again and she quickly walked towards the road, bringing her hand to her mouth as her sobs resumed. Matt followed after her without a backwards glance. Kol offered his brother a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"Good-bye Elijah," he said quietly before running after them.

Tyler watched them leave with a heavy heart. He couldn't bring himself to feel any sort of compassion for the punishment that Elijah was going to face, though he did feel a little funny about him taking the fall for all his father's misgivings. The public, however, wouldn't settle for anything less than the maximum. Even after three weeks, fear loitered in the streets that Mikael's influence still lingered and the new government wanted that fear abolished as quickly as possible lest there be another uprising. He snorted; the bastard had screwed everyone over, including the only son that was loyal to him.

He and Jeremy watched from a distance as Elijah put his hand on Klaus' and Henrik's coffins. It was tragic that everything he'd done to keep Klaus away from their father had been for naught. Elijah had sold his soul to the devil in the hopes that Klaus would be spared from the fate Mikael chose for him and now he was paying the ultimate price. Tyler felt as if he should stand up for his former butler but Mikael wouldn't have known about Jeremy if it weren't for him. He wouldn't have taken Jeremy and Caroline to be terrorized or killed Stefan trying to get to him. He was just as guilty as Mikael for those two reasons.

"I feel bad for him. He's going to take the fall for everything Mikael did and he didn't want to be a part of it," Jeremy spoke softly, as if he'd read his mind. "He only wanted to protect his brother."

"He could've found another way."

"Could he?"

Tyler remained silent. That wasn't a question he could answer.

The hidden sun was starting to set by the time Damon made their way back to them. He'd been crying; everyone could tell but no one made any mention of it. Tyler couldn't help but pulling him into a hug. The raven-haired billionaire stiffened momentarily before returning it.

"I'm alright," he reassured as he pulled away. It was a lie, but he told it nonetheless. He caught Jeremy's eye and gave him a small smile. "You guys ready to go?"

"If you are. I think they're going to lower the coffins soon."

"We don't need to be here for that. Plus I'm starving."

Tyler took this to mean he didn't want to see his little brother's final departure. He couldn't blame him.

"Tell me you have food."

"Dolly cooked. All comfort food," he chuckled lightly. Damon forced a grin.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Dolly had cooked enough food to last them all a week. By the time they returned she, Carol and Amelie were already loading the table for their feast. The atmosphere changed immediately when they sat down to nearly twenty dishes and multiple bottles of the finest wines from around the world. Jeremy wondered if it was wrong of them to be talking and indulging and laughing considering they had just come from a funeral.<p>

When they had their fill of food they stored the leftovers in the refrigerator before retiring to Tyler's parlor. The billionaire engaged Damon, Kol and Matt in a game of Dominos while Katherine and Rebekah watched. Her hand rested on her still flat belly but Jeremy suspected she would start showing soon.

He sat away from everyone, his own wine glass dangling from his hand as he got lost in his thoughts. They revolved around the same thing each time and he was tired of thinking. Tired of repeatedly seeing Mikael's head being blown open and showering him with blood, tired of seeing himself grab the knife out of his side and slit his throat open, his dead, soulless eyes glaring back at him, taunting him as he further dehumanized him—

"Hey," Caroline sat next to him, dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy sweater. She held her wine glass from dinner in her hand. Jeremy could tell she was inebriated by the rosiness of her cheeks.

"Hey," he sounded surprised. It was the first time she'd spoken to him in three weeks.

"You okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine," he gave her a hesitant smile. "How're you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Pretty shitty, to be honest. But this is the first time I've felt like myself since…everything."

"I know what you mean," he said quietly. They were silent for a moment.

"Did you ever tell Tyler about…about Elena and Katherine?" she lowered her voice when she spoke their names. Jeremy shook his head.

"Only about Klaus."

She bit her lip.

"I don't know what good it'll do if we do say something," she sucked in a sharp breath. "I feel awful keeping this a secret but…is there really a point now?"

Jeremy had been wondering the same thing. On top of worrying about Mikael, he felt a significant amount of guilt about keeping Katherine's true lineage a secret. The brunette fashion designer was already a mess and he didn't want to add to her grief. Still…a part of him felt that she had the right to know about her twin sister.

"I honestly don't know," he sighed. "I feel like it's not the right time, but when is there ever a right time to tell someone they have a sister they never knew about?"

"And one that looks just like you," she snorted quietly. Her cerulean eyes drifted to Katherine and gave a small smile when the brunette bestowed her with one. "I can't even look at her sometimes because I feel so guilty about knowing something she doesn't know about herself. I never used to keep secrets from her…now it's become so easy."

Jeremy could relate. He and Tyler had spent the past three weeks avoiding the topic of Mikael, his captivity, Trevor and anything related to it. The billionaire hadn't even brought up his proposal or dominance and submission. At times he was grateful to not have to deal with it, other times he missed the feeling of giving himself to Tyler so completely.

"Have you _tried _this cake?" Vicki sat on the other love seat near them with a plate of yellow cake. "Your cook is amazing Jeremy. You're so lucky. Sorry, am I interrupting? You guys look really serious."

"You're fine," he laughed. Even Caroline had to crack a smile. Vicki had bounced back better than any of them…at least she pretended she did. Jeremy knew she was still traumatized but she'd been getting better with each day she wasn't in her holding cell. He was surprised that she spent so much time with Damon in these past three weeks but he didn't press her for information.

"This is seriously the life of luxury. Can't say I'm not jealous," she stuffed her mouth greedily. "I thought Damon was kidding when he said you had a cook."

Caroline excused herself as she sat her wine glass on the coffee table. They watched her practically run out of the room towards the stairs, Jeremy with his sad, resigned expression and Vicki looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not you," Jeremy murmured. He jumped slightly when she put her hand on his knee.

"It's me."

"I know. Sorry I…sorry," he mumbled as he ran a hand over his exhausted face. Vicki gave him a sad smile.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"I get them too," she murmured. "I wake them up sometimes. Sometimes I hear Rebekah screaming too. We talk about them, even when we don't want to. Is it bad that I'm happy it's not just me?"

"No. It's nice knowing someone understands," Jeremy murmured. "Tyler has them too but he doesn't like to talk about them. He only talks about mine."

His eyes drifted to the billionaire. He was concentrating on the game but Jeremy noticed more worry lines on his face that had nothing to do with strategizing on how to win. He didn't like it considering how young he was. The dark circles were less visible against his darker skin but they were still present. He imagined he looked no better, purposefully avoiding his own eye contact in the mirrors so he couldn't see just how badly Mikael damaged him. He could gage how pitiful he looked every time Tyler's eyes landed on him and gave him that woeful smile.

Jeremy honestly felt as if he were still in captivity. Being driven crazy by his memoires was proving to be slightly worse than the real thing, only because his dismal imagination could conjure images that were 100 times worse than what really took place. He wanted nothing more than for them to stop but he didn't know how.

"Are you going to therapy?"

"Yeah."

"Does it help?"

"Kind of," he said lowly. "We talk about it but it only gives me more nightmares. If I don't talk about it, I think about it and that gives me worse nightmares. I can't win no matter what I do."

She made a disapproving noise and took his hand.

"It has to get better. He doesn't get to keep winning," she muttered. "He's dead and he's never coming back. And the people that hurt us are going to prison. They shouldn't get to still torture us. It's not fair."

Jeremy couldn't've agreed more.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night he and Tyler soaked in the bathtub in complete silence. Jeremy leaned against him as he washed his hair and his body but could barely feel his hands. His mind was still racing, dreading the moment when he would have to try to sleep. Maybe he would be lucky tonight and not dream at all.

"You okay?" Tyler's soft voice blew over his ear. He nodded.

"Just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He gazed at him through wet, dark lashes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he kissed his nose.

"I feel like I'm always shutting you out," he admitted quietly. "I don't like it."

"Talk when you're ready," he said simply. Jeremy hummed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" he asked coyly.

"I'm fine," he grinned. It was false but Jeremy returned it to appease him.

"Alright."

Another round of silence followed them. Jeremy wondered when they were going to stop tip-toeing around issues and just talk. A part of him was afraid to disrupt this spurious, harmonious routine they'd fallen into and just hash out their problems. But he didn't think he had the strength for that talk, at least not tonight.

He was the first to get out ten minutes later, missing Tyler's frown of concern. He followed suit, taking Jeremy's towel when he was done to dry off. He caught sight of his perfect ass and licked his lips. It felt like it'd been years since they were intimate when'd it only been a couple weeks. Between injuries and hospitals and funerals and everything else they barely had time to feed themselves before they were on the move again. And then there were the nightmares and sleep deprivation that put a definite damper on their sex life. It was understandable but Tyler missed him, missed what they used to have.

Dropping the towel, his arms snaked around Jeremy's waist and pulled him into his chest. He was still slightly damp and heat radiated off of him, his semi-erect cock pressing into those perfect globes. Jeremy reacted immediately, wiggling his hips slightly as he let out a huff of air. He pressed a kiss to his pale back, then another on his shoulder, then two more on the other one and Jeremy was turning around and pressing their lips together heatedly, his soft hands cupping his face and his tongue pressing incessantly against his lips. Tyler opened his mouth at the same time he grabbed his ass to bring him closer causing their cocks to brush together. They both moaned at the contact.

He wasn't at all prepared for Jeremy to push him into the wall by his shoulders. He laced their fingers together and pulling them above his head. He absently thought that Jeremy being taller than him in this situation was pretty fucking sexy before Jeremy grinded into him and he stopped thinking. This position made him miss the dominance and submission part of their relationship. But there was no telling when Jeremy would be ready for that again. Tyler didn't have the heart to tie him up when he'd been forced into chains barely a month ago.

The kiss grew in intensity. Soon they were rolling their hips against each other and swallowing each other's tongues and moans rapidly. Tyler's hands squeezed Jeremy's slender hips when he kissed his strong jawline down to his neck, his head resting against the wall as he took in the nearly forgotten sensation of Jeremy's lips on his skin. His soft hands cupped his face and his lips were back on his, stealing his breath away as his body pressed into his deliciously and he felt what little of his self-control he still possessed wither away.

He turned them around quickly, pressing Jeremy into the wall chest first. Jeremy thrust back into him, groaning as Tyler grabbed his hips and rolled his own into them. He bit his lip when he felt lips trailing down his back, kissing every bit of his skin lower and lower until he reached his ass. His head fell forward to the wall as Tyler spread his cheeks apart and kissed the puckered hole. Jeremy cried out when his tongue thrust inside him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed his throbbing cock. He normally cringed at the thought of this but the way Tyler did it was amazing.

His thumb rubbed against his head as his slick tongue moved against him and he gasped with a quick jerk of his hips, unsure of which way to move for more pleasure. His tongue felt _so_ good against him it was quickly driving him insane. When it started thrusting at the same time his hand started tugging Jeremy began moaning, his voice bouncing off the bathroom walls.

He came so hard that his knees buckled a little. His cum spurted against his hand and over the bathroom wall. His hand kept moving through his orgasm as he writhed against him until he was sated. The orphan lowered himself to his knees and Tyler pulled him back so that his back was to his chest. Jeremy sagged against him, his head going to his shoulder as he reached back to kiss him. He could taste himself mingled with the lavender bubble bath soap they just bathed in.

Jeremy could feel Tyler's erection pressing into his back and turned onto his knees to face him. He straddled him, letting his cock press between his cheeks once more as their kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. Tyler groaned when his lips went to his neck and he grabbed his ass to pull him closer, their skin nearly sticking together from the heat and hot water.

Jeremy nipped at his ear before kissing and sucking his way down his body. Tyler sat back on his hands as Jeremy's lips hovered over the dark scar on his chest. He watched as his eyes glazed over with emotion and then pressed a lingering kiss to it. His hand came to the nape of Jeremy's neck to play with the hairs there as he did it again and again.

Eventually Jeremy moved down his body to his taut stomach and tight pelvic muscles. He pushed Tyler down gently to get better access to his cock. Pressing a kiss to the head of it and lapping up the small bead of pre-come, he didn't warn Tyler before swallowing him down. The billionaire let out a slow breath, his hand going to grip Jeremy's shoulder.

"Fuck," he jerked his hips when he hit the back of Jeremy's throat. Jeremy pulled off a little bit and waited until Tyler's hips lowered before continuing. The billionaire's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jeremy's tongue did that thing that drove him insane. He made the mistake of looking into Jeremy's eyes, watching himself disappear in that wet, warm mouth and nearly came on the spot.

Quickly he pulled Jeremy up by his shoulders and kissed him hard. The younger moaned into his mouth, his hand traveling down to grasp him.

"I want you," Tyler gasped as he started stroking. Jeremy nodded and allowed Tyler to pull him to his feet. It seemed as if he had flown to their bed for the next moment they were laying down. Jeremy's hands ran over the scars on Tyler's shoulder and his chest once more and it reminded him of _why_ he had to kill Mikael.

His eyes shot open as Tyler's lips went to his neck. He killed Mikael because he wasn't going to let them go. He was going to kill him and Tyler and he couldn't let that happen. He was so damn selfish when it came to him that he ended another man's life, something he thought he wasn't even capable of. And though he knew he killed Mikael out of pure fear and hatred, he knew that his main reason was the man he was holding in his arms right now.

Or was it?

"Jer?"

He blinked when he realized that he had stopped participating. He gave Tyler an apologetic smile and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before sliding his tongue inside. Tyler pulled back quickly to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he murmured with worried eyes.

"Nothing," he sighed as he sat up. "I didn't mean to zone out on you."

"You've been doing that a lot," he said softly. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be," he gave him a quick smile. "I'm fine Ty. Really."

"No you're not."

His smile disappeared as Tyler's frown deepened.

"You don't have to lie to me. I _know_ you're not fine," he said as he sat on his knees. "If you're not ready for this then we don't have to—"

"That's not—I promise it's not—" Jeremy took a deep breath. "It's not that I just…I zone out sometimes because I…I…"

"You're thinking about how you killed Mikael."

He flinched. "Yeah."

Silence settled over them, the mood rapidly losing its passion from moments ago. Jeremy shifted back towards the headboard and brought his legs up. He caught sight of the blue rose on his ankle and he looked away quickly, searching for something on the bed.

"Did you move my socks?"

Tyler reached behind him at the foot of the bed and grabbed the folded cotton. He watched as Jeremy pulled them on hastily.

"You don't have to wear them."

"Yes I do," he muttered as he slid under the blankets in an attempt to cover himself. "I don't want to be reminded every time I look at my feet."

Tyler couldn't say he blamed him. Nothing prepared him for the overwhelming anger that overtook him when he discovered that Jeremy had been branded like Caroline, Rebekah and Vicki. All of them bore Mikael's mark and they weren't sure of how they were going to remove it. Pearl had told them it wasn't a normal tattoo, that they couldn't use the lasers to remove it because it hadn't been drawn on, but scarred into the skin. As a way to cover it up, Jeremy had taken to wearing socks. From what Damon told him, Vicki wore them in double layers.

Looking at the rose hurt his heart. It reminded him that while he'd saved Jeremy, he couldn't save him from being tortured. He knew that his pain was nothing compared to Jeremy's. He was forced to wear that rose as a symbolic reminder of the hell he went through, of the torture he suffered and the lives that were forever altered because of Mikael. It was times like these where he was glad Jeremy was the one to end the bastard's life.

Jeremy curled onto his side with his pillow. Tyler sighed as he crawled into bed next to him, making sure to keep his distance. He felt his loneliness creeping back up when Jeremy kept his back to him and tried to hamper it down. He wasn't alone; Jeremy was right there. He was _always_ right there and yet he felt so distant from him. He missed talking the way they used to. He missed holding him and kissing him every now and then just because he could. He didn't want to push Jeremy into being close to him when he wasn't ready for it but he needed comfort too.

As if his mind was being read, Jeremy rolled over and slid against his side. Tyler's arms immediately went around him, smiling slightly when he pressed a lingering kiss to his neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Tyler soothed as he kissed his hair. "I just want you to know I'm here for you. And I'll listen if you want to talk. It won't be too much for me, I promise."

Jeremy didn't doubt it. He just wasn't ready to discuss how he ended Mikael's life a brutally as he had.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm here for you too."

* * *

><p>Later on at Damon's house, Vicki stared dazedly at the sky as she took another rough inhale from his pipe. The smoke tickled her throat but when she released it she felt a nearly overwhelming calm take over. Leaning back against the recliner, she took a sip from her wine glass and passed the pipe to Damon. She watched as he lit up and blue circles of perfect Os into the air.<p>

"How do you do that?" she grinned.

"Practice," he did it again, finishing with a smirk. "It's easy once you know how."

"You probably know all the stoner tricks," she laughed.

"I know a good few. That's what happens when you smoke all the time."

"You don't look like much of a smoker."

"That's the beauty of marijuana," he took a drink of his beer. "More wine?"

"I'm good. I should probably be going," she stood to stretch, the jacket she was wearing rising up and showing a sliver of skin. "They worry when I come home late."

"Why don't you just sleep here? I have plenty of empty rooms," Damon suggested. Vicki's eyebrows rose.

"You'd be cool with that?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," he smirked. She flustered a little.

"I…I mean I would but I don't have any clothes or…anything—"

"I have plenty of clothes," he stood too. "I just don't want you going out there stoned. Your brother would probably kill me."

"That must be the reason. You don't want him to know how bad of an influence you are," she teased. He laughed.

"Guilty," he grinned. "C'mon, I'll get you some stuff."

She followed him upstairs and to the first room. She gaped when she saw how lavish it was. Crème colored with hints of brown and purple mingled in with the decorations, surprising her.

"This was Jeremy's room when he was staying here," Damon handed her a set of fluffy green towels. "Everything's been washed, don't worry."

"How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Eight including mine. Then there's all the bedrooms that could be that I turned into other things."

"Like what?"

He smiled mysteriously, "Personal rooms. For my eyes only."

The way his eyes sparkled mischievously made her shiver. She felt that there was more behind that statement than he was letting on.

He disappeared for another moment and came back with a bathrobe, toothbrush, hairbrush, a tank top and sweatpants. Vicki smirked when she saw the Victoria Secret heart on the side of them.

"I didn't know you were into Pink," she laughed as she held them up.

"They're Katherine's, I think."

She faced him. "She stays here?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"She doesn't live that far away from you."

Damon said nothing. Vicki turned around to face him again.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head with another disarming smile. "I'll see you in the morning. I'll call Matt and let him know you're here."

"Thanks," she said softly as he closed the door. She turned back to her pajamas for the night and frowned slightly. In the three weeks she'd been around Damon Salvatore and the people he called family, she realized that she didn't know much about any of them at all. Not even Matt, Rebekah and Kol but that was slowly changing. She knew Jeremy but she hadn't seen him in so long that he might as well have been a stranger too. All of them were strangers, which made her wonder why she felt as if she could trust them already. She'd spent her whole life being weary of people because of her mother and now Damon Salvatore was erasing that doubt despite the mysterious air about him. How could he make it go away so quickly?

"I'm stoned," she concluded with a laugh. She stripped out of the clothes that Rebekah loaned her and took her towels into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jeremy screamed Tyler's name as he jerked awake from his horrifying dream of repeatedly slitting Mikael's throat. His head knocked into Tyler's chin as he tried to sit up, making the billionaire groan and sink back into the pillows.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jeremy gasped as he scrambled over him to turn on the light. "God Ty I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," he rotated his jaw once. "You okay?"

"Just a bad dream," he took a deep breath and tried to quell the shaking. "I'll be okay."

"Tell me about it."

Jeremy looked away, "You don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do. That's why I asked you."

Jeremy continued to look down at the blankets. Tyler took his chin and turned it so he was gazing into his eyes instead.

"Jer, you can't keep this bottled up," he said softly. "It's killing you."

"Like you keep everything bottled up?" he snorted as he pulled away. Tyler's eyebrows rose.

"What does that mean?"

"You never want to tell me what your nightmares are about but you expect me to tell you mine," he pulled away from Tyler completely. "You keep everything bottled up so why can't I?"

Tyler blinked in confusion at the sudden edge Jeremy's voice had taken.

"You went through more than I did," he said slowly. "You went through a lot of trauma Jeremy."

"I've been traumatized my whole life. Why is this anything special?" he quipped as he found his pajama pants on the ground. "It's nothing to make a big deal about Tyler."

"I'm not making a big deal out of it. I just want you to talk to me when you—"

"I _don't_ want to, okay? That's what I have Jenna for."

"Do you even talk to her, or do you just talk about how you feel guilty about Stefan's death? You probably haven't told her about your nightmares, have you?" Tyler felt his anger starting to get the better of him. He didn't understand why Jeremy was lashing out at him when he was only trying to help.

"What I tell Jenna is _none_ of your business," Jeremy snapped as he pulled his shirt over his head roughly. "None of this is any of your business, alright? I don't need your help."

He flew out of bed to find his own clothes. "What the hell is wrong with you Jeremy? I'm trying to be here for you and you won't let me in!"

"So now there's something wrong because you don't know every little thing that happens in my day?" he spat. "I know you have control freak tendencies but I'm not your slave or your submissive or whatever. We don't have a contract binding us anymore so I don't have to tell you anything. Even if we did, it's not legal so it doesn't mean shit. You don't own me and you don't control me, not anymore."

Tyler's mouth dropped as Jeremy stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Now would be the time to be rational and give Jeremy space. Jeremy was obviously dealing with something that was tearing him apart and he, being the sympathetic person he was, was taking time to be there for him when he could've been elsewhere dealing with his own issues of his father's reopened murder and Stefan's death and everything else. Yet he had taken time out for Jeremy and he was _angry_ with him for it? How the fuck was that fair?

Before Tyler knew what he was doing he was storming into the bathroom, seething at the way Jeremy jumped when the door hit the wall. In the back of his mind, he wondered why it wasn't locked.

"You're an ungrateful brat, you know that?" he snapped harshly. "I've done _everything_ to make you comfortable, to be there for you, to give you what _you_ needed while _you_ dealt with your shit and now _I'm_ the one that's wrong? I don't know if getting mad at me is some new tactic of coping that you have but it's seriously fucked up Jeremy. You don't see me getting pissed at you for no fucking reason so you don't have an excuse for this other than you can't deal with your shit and you're taking it out on me!"

"You always make _everything_ about you!" Jeremy yelled back. "These are _my_ nightmares! These are _my_ problems and I'm not ready to talk about them with you! It has nothing to do with you, you self-centered bastard! The entire world doesn't revolve around you! Everyone has their own shit to deal with and guess what? It doesn't involve you so back off!"

"You're sleeping in my bed, waking me up at four every damn morning so I think it does involve me!"

"Well then I'll sleep in another room so I don't disturb your beauty rest! Happy, prick?"

"Perfect! Go scream about it on Caroline's side of the house and wake her up! I'm sure she'll really appreciate that!"

"Better than having it thrown back in my face by an asshole like you!" Jeremy snarled. Tyler let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I don't know why the fuck I bother," he grumbled as he turned to leave.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I don't know why I fucking bother!" he snapped as he turned back around. "I don't know why I keep wasting my time when all you're going to do is push me away! It's like you want me to leave you alone so I will. You can figure out your shit and I'll figure out mine. Alone."

Jeremy couldn't deny that those words stung. It wasn't that he didn't want Tyler around because he did. He just didn't know how to tell him about Mikael. He didn't even know he was capable of the level of violence that now haunted his dreams. He didn't want to admit to himself that he _could_ do something like that. So how could he admit to doing it to anyone else?

The door slamming again made him jump. He turned back to the counter and splashed cold water on his face. He didn't mean to start a fight. He hated when they fought. And he was wrong about half of it; this situation _was_ about Tyler. About how he'd killed for him and he could barely live with himself because of it. But it was also about the knowledge that he would do it again without hesitation if Tyler was in danger.

His eyes stung with tears and he closed his eyes to keep them back. He gripped the counter as the entire scene played in his mind again as if it were on repeat. He could almost feel the blood on his shirt, the cuts on his hands as he dislodged the knife from his side and crawled towards Mikael's dead corpse. He could feel the anger and hatred and fear and desperation to survive coursing through him as he dragged the steel blade across his throat, watching the blood run in small rivers down his pale skin. He could feel the power coursing through his veins as he ran it over that same wound three times before thrusting the blade into Mikael's chest over and over and _over_. He could feel himself revel in the feeling of taking the bastard's life that had nearly taken his and he _liked_ it.

Maybe it was more than Tyler. Maybe he used Tyler as his excuse to kill because the truth was too terrifying to admit.

His eyes opened slowly and he stared at them in the mirror blankly. The light brown of his irises had disappeared and become nearly black like coal. These weren't the eyes of a wounded victim that acted in a moment of panic for his life and his loved one. These were the eyes of a stone cold killer. Even with the tear trailing down his face, they did not look like eyes that were sorry for killing Mikael Mikaelson.

His face crumpled and he bit his lip to keep from sobbing too loudly. He sank to his knees, keeping his hands on the counter and resting his head against the wooden doors, gritting his teeth against the pain he suddenly felt in the lower left area of his stomach. He gasped for breath as it overtook him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler grumbled irritably as he took another hit of marijuana from his bong. He blew the smoke into the brisk night air from his balcony and felt more tension leave him. He could hear his conscious that sounded like Mason telling him how counterproductive he was being but he could give a fuck at the moment. Jeremy pissed him off so much that he needed to let off a little steam so he wouldn't do something to scare him.

He honestly believed that everything was fine with them. He thought when his mother told him that Jeremy's personality could be altered by the number of concussions he'd sustained throughout his life that she was just being paranoid. But Jeremy had been different ever since he'd woken up and truthfully, it was starting to worry him. There were traces of the sweet, caring boy that he'd come to love but he wondered where the rest of him had gone. Or maybe this was who Jeremy truly was and he didn't recognize it until now.

_Don't be an idiot _he scoffed to himself as he grabbed his container of marijuana to pack another bowl. The door sliding open made his bare shoulders tense but he kept his eyes determinedly on his task. He didn't even look up even when he felt the cushion dip.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said softly when he lit the greens. "You're right. You're just trying to help me and I shouldn't take this out on you."

Tyler inhaled the smoke and turned his head to the side to let it out. He counted to three in his head and made sure his answer wouldn't come out as a growl before speaking.

"Ever since we've come home you act like you'd rather not be around me," he allowed the hurt to show on his face. "You never talk to me, you're always annoyed with me, and all I'm trying to do is help you."

"I know and I'm sorry," Jeremy took his hand. "I don't mean to push you away. I don't want to."

"So why do you?"

"Because…I'm scared of what you'll think of me if you knew what happened," he admitted quietly. "I killed someone Tyler. I butchered his body when he was already dead. I don't want you to think I'm…"

"What?"

"Psychotic," he said quietly. "I killed him and I…I'm not sorry I did. It disgusts me but it's true. He was going to kill me and you and when I pulled the trigger and used the knife it just felt..."

He looked away as he bit his lip. Tyler set his bong on the table so he could pull Jeremy into his arms, listening as he kept talking about the details of Mikael's murder. To anyone else listening, he might have sounded insane but Tyler couldn't see him that way even if he tried. He personally knew what psychotic looked like.

He stayed quiet as Jeremy rehashed every nightmare that plagued him for three weeks. By the time he was done the sun was coming up and flooding his balcony with orange and yellow light.

"You're not psychotic. You killed a man that's been terrorizing the city for years, so I think that makes you a hero," Tyler chuckled as he kissed his forehead.

"If I was a hero I'd feel guiltier about killing him."

"Not after all the shit he did to you and everyone else. Anyone who can feel sorry for that bastard is psychotic."

Jeremy laughed.

"All joking aside, you're not crazy Jer. And I can't believe you went three weeks thinking that you were," Tyler reprimanded. "You liking the feeling of killing the man that tortured you and branded you like you were an animal is normal."

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighed. Tyler allowed that to be the end of the conversation and leaned back into his recliner, Jeremy resting his head on his shoulder.

"I was scared to tell you all of that because…I thought you wouldn't want to marry me."

"Seriously? You got rid of the guy that's wanted me dead for years. I'd be a damn fool to let you go," he grinned. Jeremy laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You're crazy."

"I'm truthful. And you're my hero," he smirked. "I'm indebted to you for the rest of my life."

"That sounds promising," Jeremy grinned up at him. "I'll have to think of something really good for you to do."

"Please do," he purred before he kissed him, his heart swelling with love and devotion. It made him hot all over knowing that Jeremy loved him so much he'd kill for him. At least he wasn't the only one that loved this hard.

When Jeremy couldn't breathe he pulled away. Tyler followed him, keeping their lips against his but allowing air to pass through. Jeremy's heart was pounding when he stared into his eyes, the bright morning sun reflecting off of them and making them brighter.

"What?" Jeremy breathed when a half-smile formed on Tyler's face.

"Let's get married."

Jeremy beamed, "When?"

"Now."

It fell slightly. "What?"

"We can go anywhere in the world. Let's pick a place and get married."

The seriousness in his eyes juxtaposed with the childish grin on his face made Jeremy wonder if Tyler was wholly serious.

"What about our family?"

"We'll tell them whenever we come back. It should just be me and you," he breathed as he pulled him into another soulful kiss. Jeremy inhaled sharply when their tongues dueled once more, heart pounding at his words.

"They're going to be pissed."

"They'll get over it," he reached over and kissed him quickly. "You can pick where we go, I don't care. Just say yes."

Jeremy's luminescent smile was all the answer he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! If you feel like leaving a review, please do! See you on the next chapter :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read/favorite/alerted this so far! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**WARNINGS: sex**

* * *

><p>When Caroline awoke that morning from another nightmare she immediately knew that today was going to be terrible like the previous ones. Like she normally did, she lay in bed as she tried, in vain, not to cry and wound up curling around her pillow and sobbing. It wasn't fair that the people who had tormented her, people she didn't even <em>know<em>, still had this power over her. It wasn't fair that she was the one who suffered from internal bleeding and an STD while they came and went, using her as if she were nothing but a toy. It wasn't fair that because of them she was terrified of everyone and everything, including the people she loved. It wasn't fair at all that as much as she wanted to receive comfort from Katherine and even Damon, she was terrified of their touch.

Another sob left her when she thought about Damon's absence from her life. Sure, she had told him to leave her alone but she'd been acting irrationally. She had just been told she'd been cured of chlamydia and that she'd been assaulted so badly they had to surgically fix her up between her legs. She hadn't wanted to see anyone, especially two people she loved so much. She didn't expect Damon to walk out of her life completely.

The blonde was aware that he and Katherine had continued on without her but that wasn't what bothered her. She was nearly relieved that Katherine could find comfort in him when she couldn't get it from her. What had hurt her was that Damon left so quickly and without so much of a backwards glance that it made her question if she had ever been important to him or if he'd only put up with her for Katherine's sake.

When she'd seen him with Vicki Donovan after the funeral, she became convinced that she was right. He had on _that_ smile he always wore when talking to new women and it bothered her so intensely that she barely understood it. It was wrong to hate Vicki for being there when she wasn't but that didn't stop her from doing so. When she'd seen her with Katherine and Damon, she grew hot with rage towards her Mistress for even_ looking_ at her. The fact that she was also Jeremy's adoptive sister also rubbed her the wrong way.

Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't feel somewhat possessive over him after everything they'd been through. Jeremy came to _her_ for advice, cried on _her_ shoulder when he confessed his feelings for Tyler. They were even hiding Stefan's secret together. Jeremy was _her_ best friend. _They_ were a family now. Vicki had no right to come in and take him back. It was hard enough to share him with Bonnie and she actually liked her. To share him with Vicki Donovan too…she didn't think she could handle. She didn't _want_ to handle. Seeing them together after the funeral broke her heart and she had to excuse herself from them to run to her room and cry into her pillow. She was being replaced in the hearts of everyone she loved and she _knew_ it was because they thought she was dirty. Even she didn't want to be in her own body anymore so she completely understood how they felt.

These morbid thoughts bombarded her as she dragged herself to the shower and turned the temperature to the hottest setting. She sat under the burning spray, feeling numb even as it hit her face. It wasn't enough. She didn't feel clean at all. She hadn't felt clean since she'd woken up in the hospital and she didn't think she would again. She could still feel them inside of her, their rough hands squeezing her hips and her breasts, leaving marks and bruises and tearing her soul away as they defiled her. She could feel them in her hair, yanking her backwards as they took her from behind, ignoring her screams and pleas to stop or to kill her but just to not let her suffer anymore. And as much as she wanted to just end her life so that she wouldn't have to feel so miserable, she was too much of a coward to bring herself any unnecessary pain. Maybe if she was doped up and numb enough to where she wouldn't know what was happening did she think she could do it.

When her skin started to turn red she turned the water off. She pressed her forehead against the tiled wall, tears still rolling down her face. Perhaps she deserved this. Maybe this was her punishment for keeping Katherine's sister a secret from her. She just didn't see the point in telling her now that Elena was dead. Maybe Jeremy's guilt would drive him to tell them but she knew she would never utter a word of Stefan's secret. The little voice in her head suggested that she didn't want to tell her Mistress about Elena because of her irrational spite towards her association with Vicki Donovan.

She didn't know how long she stayed there but noticed that the sun had long since risen by the time she went back to her bed. Curling her sheets around her damp skin, she stared blankly out the window as she tried to make her mind go blank. She was tired of thinking, tired of feeling pain and helplessness and disgusted in her own skin. She was exhausted and if she were really honest, she wanted something to take the edge off.

_No_, she said desperately as she sat up. _Don't think about that, don't go there, please don't._

Sitting up, Caroline raked her fingers through her hair, her nails digging hard into her scalp as she tried to get a hold of herself. But once she started down that trail of thought it was hard to stop thinking about it. One line of cocaine, one hit of crystal would be all she needed to keep her nightmares of her attack at bay. All she needed was to leave the house undetected for a few hours until she scored something. She would probably have to work for it somehow but at this point she was desperate. She just needed _something_.

Before she could talk herself out of it she'd gone to her closet and fished out a silver and black Victoria Secret sweat suit bedazzled in rhinestones Katherine had gotten for her. Without putting on underwear, she slipped it on, found a pair of flats under her bed and marched to the door. She threw it opened and jumped when Katherine gave a startled cry and jumped backwards as well.

"You scared me _chéri_," she said breathlessly as she smiled. Caroline froze, blinking rapidly as she tried to think of a good excuse. The musky scent of her perfume infiltrated her nose.

"Why are you dressed? Where are you going?"

"I—um…out. I'm going out," she cleared her throat as she stuffed her hands in the small pockets of her sweatshirt. "I just want some air."

"You want air," Katherine repeated with a frown. "You have not left your room in weeks."

"I know. That's why I need to go."

Katherine's frown deepened as she stared at the blonde. Her usually bouncy curls were hanging limply from her head, her skin was pale like the snow that was currently falling over Nivea and she looked absolutely terrified of being caught leaving. She had the sinking feeling that Caroline was doing more than going _out_, because going out didn't make one look guilty.

"I will come with you."

"I need to go alone," Caroline side-stepped her. "I'll be fine on my own."

"I do not think that is a good idea—"

"I'll be fine alone," she snapped with a dark look. "You don't have to hover over me all the time, okay?"

She started towards the stairs, determined not to let the brunette stop her but sure enough—

"What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

She froze, wincing at how devastated she sounded. Her hands clenched into fists at her side as she turned around, her face void of any emotion.

"What're you talking about?"

"This!" she gestured between them. "This…_thing_ you are doing now! You will not speak to me, you will not even _look_ at me unless it is a time where our family is present! You act as if everything is fine in front of them but the moment we are alone you do not even want to be near me! Why are you shoving me away Caroline? What have I done to upset you?"

Katherine's voice ended on a somewhat hysterical note that unnerved her. It took her a few moments to respond as she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered as she turned around. She had taken all of two steps when Katherine screamed at her again.

"Do _not_ ignore me!" she stormed closer. "You will not live in _my_ house and treat me as if I am some kind of nuisance that is not worthy of your time!"

Shock flooded the blonde as she turned around again, this time with her mouth slightly dropped. Katherine had _never_ spoken to her like that unless it was for a scene. She stood frozen as she came closer and closer until they were only a few feet apart. Caroline could feel her anger and she shrunk back slightly.

"I understand that something terrible happened to you and that you are coping with is as best you are able. I cannot apologize enough for not getting to you on time, for failing you," she said painfully. Caroline winced visibly when she saw her tearing up. "But I am trying, so hard, to be here now and it hurts that you are doing this to me and to Damon. You know how much we love you."

Caroline snorted before she could stop herself.

"What? You do not believe that is true?"

"If he loves me so much then why hasn't he been here?"

Katherine opened and closed her mouth at a complete loss of words. She hadn't thought Caroline would notice, or care, about his absence considering she was the one who told him to leave her alone.

"You don't have to say it. He got tired of waiting for me to snap out of this so we could all fuck the way we used to. He misses his _girls_," she laughed bitterly. "I guess Vicki Donovan will be my replacement but I guess you won't mind that. You looked cozy with her the other night."

"What are you—that is not true at all!" Katherine gaped at the blonde in shock. "Where are you getting these ideas _chéri_?"

She kept her eyes to the floor, her cheeks burning in embarrassment and anger. Tears started welling and it increased her anger.

"He would never replace you in his heart. He is only helping Vicki through a hard time darling," she said softly. "She is a victim like you and Jeremy."

"There's only one way Damon Salvatore helps people cope," she snapped. "He helped me cope too remember?"

She turned for the stairs, this time not stopping as Katherine called her name.

"This will not work. I will not let you push me away!" she insisted as she followed. "You cannot keep isolating yourself and dealing with this alone!"

Caroline threw the door open and ran right into Damon standing outside. He caught her arms and steadied her as she nearly fell and her heart jolted as she stared into his concerned blue eyes she found so captivating. She thought back to when she first met him and thought that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen and how they were able to look like the sky and the ocean, two different shades of blue, at the same time.

"You okay Care?" he muttered. She jerked out of his embrace and bumped into Katherine behind her. When her arms went around her waist her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded out of sheer fear. She felt trapped. The shaking in her hand grew worse and she felt lightheaded from all the contact she was receiving. Contact that she wanted as much as she feared.

"Come back inside," Katherine breathed against her neck. "Please darling."

She made a noise of distress and pushed Katherine away. She held her hand up to stop Damon when he reached for her again to steady her and frantically took off towards the front gates, ignoring the calls of her name. How it was that she could fear them and want them so much at the same time was beyond her, but it was something she couldn't deal with right now. Especially with the way her body was screaming at her to go back so they could love her the way they used to.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What was that about?" Damon asked softly as he closed the door behind him. Katherine kept her eyes to the floor.

"We…it was a disagreement," she sniffled, bringing a hand to wipe her eyes. On instinct, he reached out to touch her and pulled back when he remembered the boundaries he'd set. Boundaries he was now slightly starting to regret.

"She is acting so irrationally," she mumbled as she dragged herself into the living room. Damon followed behind at a distance to keep from doing something stupid.

"She was raped, Kat. Irrationally is part of the trauma," he murmured. "You were the same way when we first met."

Katherine snorted but didn't disagree. It was difficult seeing Caroline go through the same pain that she did, knowing that it was slowly destroying her and that she could do nothing to stop it.

"I suppose you are here to see Tyler?" she raised her head and he felt guilty at the tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah."

"He should be in his room."

She took her hair out of its loose bun and left for the bar. Damon was sorely tempted to go after her, knowing that she was going to drink her sorrows away. Whatever happened between her and Caroline had shaken her. He couldn't deny that he was a little caught off guard by the blonde as well, as it was the first time they'd made contact in weeks.

Shaking his head, Damon jogged upstairs to Tyler's room. He knocked once as he called for him and frowned when he received no answer.

"Ty?" he pushed the door open. The blankets of his bed were pulled up and folded over and random piles of clothes and marijuana containers sat on the table and the floor. Damon's frown deepened when he didn't hear the water running for the shower and when he didn't see him or Jeremy laying on the chase lounges outside.

"What the hell…?"

A white piece of paper caught his eye on the dresser when he turned around. Snatching it up quickly, his eyes skimmed the words once and he took off for the stairs.

"They're not here," he announced to Katherine as he barged into the bar area. "They left this morning."

Katherine turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Left for where?"

"Venice."

"Why?"

"He just said they needed to get away," Damon tossed the note onto the bar beside her martini glass. "Why the hell would they leave on Christmas Eve?"

Katherine blinked, startled by his words. In all the madness they'd been dealing with she'd forgotten about the holidays.

"Perhaps Jeremy is having a hard time coping," she suggested softly. "I do not know what else it could be."

The blaring ringtone of Damon's cellphone made them both jump.

"Hello?" he answered quickly.

"Damon, where is my son?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," he frowned at Carol's voice. "He won't answer his phone?"

"No! I've been calling him for two hours and no one has picked up at the house and he won't answer his cell or his work phone!"

"He left a note on his dresser saying he and Jeremy went to Venice."

"What? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know," he pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally bemoaning having to deal with his best friend's irate mother. Katherine looked away to hide her smile.

"Well if you talk to him or Jeremy, tell one of them to call me. Honestly, I don't even know why he has a phone if he won't answer it," Carol grumbled.

"Will do," Damon muttered before hanging up. His somewhat good mood had rapidly gone hill and Tyler and Jeremy's disappearance was only helping the headache he was now feeling.

"I am sure they are fine. Perhaps they really needed alone time," Katherine murmured as she reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle of rum. She passed it to Damon as he silently found a clean shot glass and poured himself a drink.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they know we're gone?"<p>

"Yeah. My mom's called like twenty times."

"You should call her back. She's worried about her baby," Jeremy smiled. He laughed when Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'll call her back tomorrow. I don't want to think about her on my wedding night."

"That's a good way to sour the mood; thinking about your mom while you're trying to get naked with your new husband."

Tyler grinned as he squeezed his knee. He looked around the small villa, his heart still hammering from their impromptu plane ride to Venice. It was the first place Jeremy thought of when he'd asked him where they should be married and he knew there was nowhere else suited for the purpose.

"What do you think they'll say?"

"They'll probably be surprised we did it. I don't think we ever mentioned it to anyone."

"Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Gilbert, a merry Christmas Eve to you both. My name is Sergio. It is a pleasure to meet you both," a man in a sharp designer suit exited the door on the right in front of them. Jeremy and Tyler shared a look when they shook his hand. Was it really the day before Christmas?

"Have you completed all the documentation?"

"Yes," he handed him the clipboard. "We can't thank you enough for taking us last minute."

"_Non c'è problema!_ That is what eloping is, no?" he chuckled and they felt more at ease. "Follow me."

They followed him through the door hand in hand. Tyler was glad he decided to forgo wearing a full on suit and settling for just his black button down and black pants as they stepped in to the hot office. He looked at Jeremy and smirked inwardly as he realized that he was wearing a white button down.

A receptionist greeted them with a warm smile and he couldn't help grinning back, his smile threatening to split his face. He couldn't believe they'd pulled off something so ballsy. The knowledge that they'd more than likely pissed off half of their family didn't do much to hamper his happiness either.

"Right this way," he held the door open to them as they went through. Tyler's mouth dropped slightly when he took in the small garden surrounded by orchids, roses and wildflowers. Candles were their only lights as they lit the short walkway to the beautiful arch covered in purple, blue and white flower trellises.

"Oh wow," Jeremy breathed as he saw the fountain standing a few feet from the arch spouting water in a perfect line into the air. "This is beautiful."

"I hope this is to your liking?"

"Very much," Tyler grinned at Jeremy.

"Would you prefer your photos to be taken now or after the ceremony?"

"After," they said simultaneously. They shared a laugh at their eagerness.

"Very well," he smiled at them before shouting through the door in Italian. The receptionist came seconds later, smiling widely and speaking quickly with her Italian tongue.

"Maura is very excited to be present for another Christmas Eve wedding. Her seventh one today," he laughed as she took her place on one side. Another man dressed in a suit, this one wearing a gray shirt and red tie, closed the door on his way out and stood by Maura.

"Maura and I will be the witnesses. Father Leoni will be performing your ceremony," Sergio gave them an encouraging smile.

"Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Gilbert," Father Leoni shook both their hands. "Will you be changing your last names?"

"To Lockwood," Jeremy said softly, his voice failing him as he realized, _really_ realized what they were about to do. He was so caught up by the romantic notion of eloping that he hadn't taken the time to realize what eloping meant. Now that he was here, he felt nearly breathless as they stood under the beautifully decorated arch with a priest three feet away from them ready to make their union official; their _permanent_ union.

It wasn't that Jeremy didn't want to marry Tyler because he did, wholeheartedly. But when he thought about marriage, he tended to think about those that ended in nasty divorces. What if he and Tyler were headed down that path? What they came to despise each other after they said _I do_ and wound up divorcing months later? What if—?

"Jeremy," Tyler was pulling him off to the side and rubbing his hands over his arms. "You okay babe? Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah—Yeah I—" it was difficult to get words past the desert his throat had become, "I'm just…are we doing the right thing Ty?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we hate being married? What if we fight all the time?" he blurted out. "We never talked about marriage and—and I know we're living together but there was…it wasn't anything permanent but we do this and you'll be stuck with me forever or until we get a divorce which I would never want but it could go that direction—"

"Jer," Tyler chuckled, cutting off is babbling. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then we'll love being married," he kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much. We'll take it one day at a time."

Jeremy nodded, biting his lip. Tyler grabbed his hands in both of his.

"I already know that divorce will never be an option for me. Whatever problems we have, I know we can work them out. But I want this, you and me, always."

He kissed him softly, "We're going to fight, that's inevitable. But that's not stopping me from marrying you and you shouldn't let it stop you either. I would rather fight with you and make-up every day then fall in love with someone else. I only want to love _you_."

Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug, feeling infinitely better when he heard Tyler's words. He knew that he would never be the one to suggest a divorce and he prayed that the same was true for Tyler. Every day he spent in Tyler's arms would override any fear of a fight or misunderstanding they would have. And as long as they worked hard at their relationship, they would be okay.

"Are we ready to begin _signori_?"

Tyler nodded and they took their place under the arch. He kept his eyes on Jeremy's coffee orbs that seemed to be softer with the candle light flickering on his skin. Their hands were gripped together so tightly that it would've taken a force of nature to rip them apart.

Father Leoni's warm Italian accent washed over them like water. Through his entire sermon Jeremy kept his eyes on Tyler's. His words resonated with in him though they were spoken in another language. They made him feel calmer and more confident that he and Tyler were doing the right thing for themselves.

Since Tyler had woken up from his coma months ago, he hadn't allowed himself to take time and come to terms with Tyler's feelings for him. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Tyler to realize how neurotic he was and that he really didn't feel as he did for him. And now, standing here and staring into the earnest brown eyes that he felt could see into his soul, he knew that Tyler's declarations of love were every bit as true as his own. He'd risked his own life to save him from Mikael. He would risk heaven and hell and everything in between to keep him safe and to make him happy. If he really hadn't loved him, then they would not have been here now.

"Do you, Jeremy James Gilbert, take Tyler Michel Lockwood to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for the rest of your days?" Sergio translated softly.

"I do." His voice came out steady and sure. Tyler gave him that smile that set his stomach tumbling.

"And do you, Tyler Michel Lockwood, take Jeremy James Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for the rest of your days?"

"Always," he grinned.

"_Molto_ _buona!_ Father Leoni has declared you both husbands. Please," he held out his hands to them.

Jeremy could barely hear anything else around him as Tyler pulled him in for a long awaited kiss. He cupped his face, pressing himself closer as Tyler's arms wrapped around his waist. His thumbs stroked his cheeks with all the love and tenderness he felt towards him, never wanting the moment to end. This kiss was different from their other ones. This one set his soul ablaze and fueled his already burning passion for the man his arms even more. Tyler's scent of woods, beach and something else unique flooded his sinuses and he groaned into his mouth as he pulled him closer, desperate for more.

Jeremy vaguely remembered signing off on the rest of their documents and posing for their pictures for memorabilia. The next thing he knew, they were in a long, sleek black car taking them to their hotel in the Italian countryside and rolling around in the backseat trying not to crumple any of their forms as they continued their first kiss as husbands. He gasped with a breathless moan when Tyler managed to unbutton his shirt halfway while sucking on his neck as if he were trying to draw blood.

"Were almost there," he panted with a laugh as he tried to push his eager husband away.

"I want you _now_," he growled as he took his earlobe into his mouth. His rough hands roamed Jeremy's chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples and the younger felt himself shudder at the contact.

The car came to a stop and it startled them. The driver told them they had arrived and they hastily put Jeremy's shirt back on before the door was opened. A man with a full beard and wide smile welcomed them to their quaint hotel, which Jeremy now realized was a cute bed and breakfast near one of the Italian lakes.

As the driver went to flag someone down for their luggage, he and Tyler went to check in. Jeremy smiled at how adorable it was. It was almost like a hidden cottage in the forest with all of its groups of flowers and neatly shaped plants. Iron railings intertwined with green vines and purple flowers lined the staircase and the second story landing. Combinations of flower trellises surrounded a small man-made pond near the check in desk. The brown shutters were opened slightly to let in some light from the stars but candles and wall lamps scattered variously provided most of the lighting.

A woman greeted them with a wide smile and took the through the back towards their own personal cottage. It sat near the bank of the river covered with off-white adobe, flower boxes underneath windows that had the same brown shutters and trellises that covered the walls near the front door. It was opened already as the hotel staff placed their luggage in a closet by the front door.

"I hope you have a happy honeymoon. Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully before leaving them alone. Tyler gave the two men dealing with their luggage $20 each before shutting the door.

"You like it?" he turned to Jeremy inspecting the kitchenette.

"It's amazing," he smiled as he opened the cabinet and found dishes. He felt Tyler press against him and moaned.

"I thought it would be better for privacy. We can be as loud as we want," he purred in his ear before kissing the skin under it. His hands traveled up Jeremy's chest to his improperly buttoned shirt and he popped them open again.

Jeremy quickly turned around and smashed their lips together, shrugging out of his shirt before wrapping his arms around him. He pushed Tyler into the table, causing it to move slightly from force, and nearly ripped his shirt off while Tyler struggled with his pants. Tyler gasped when he nipped and licked at his neck and he managed to shove Jeremy's pants down halfway before he was suddenly swinging him into his arms and stumbling to the bed on quaking legs. Jeremy was dumped onto the plush bed unceremoniously and reached for Tyler in the next moment, hands moving quickly to get him out of his pants as Tyler kissed every bit of his skin he could possibly reach.

Tyler had to move away to step out of his pants and Jeremy moaned at the loss of contact. Instead of moving back to his position he dropped to his knees and pulled Jeremy's pants all the way off. He kissed the inside of one thigh and bit the other and then Jeremy was pulling him back up and on top of him as they climbed completely on the bed. They kissed with a fire and passion that consumed them so thoroughly that nothing could've interrupted them in their moment.

Bare skin pressed against bare skin and excited them both. Jeremy thought he would come just from the contact of Tyler's hot, heavy body on his. He'd wanted this so much for so long that he was afraid it would be over before it began. With each new place their skin touched the room seemed to grow hotter and clouded his thoughts to where he couldn't even think straight.

"Slow down," Tyler pulled away when Jeremy wrapped his legs around him and thrust up at the same time, putting their cocks in direct contact. He gripped the base of his and squeezed. He shut his eyes, determined not to look at Jeremy's flushed face that looked so _damn_ sexy and he had to squeeze himself harder when the image appeared behind his closed eyelids. At this rate, he'd be lucky to get inside him without busting early.

Jeremy sat up and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. He pressed his lips to his neck before teasing the skin with his teeth. His hands roamed his overheated skin, from his shoulders to his neck to his ass and they squeezed and Tyler groaned at a pitch he didn't know he could reach. Jeremy took the opportunity to shove his tongue back into his throat. He growled when Tyler's hands fisted his hair and angled him so that he could take control of the kiss. He bit his lip, smiling when Tyler growled in pleasure and bit his lip back.

His hands slipped down to his ass and squeezed hard once before pushing him forward. He pushed until their cocks were reunited and sliding against the others in a steady rhythm. Tyler gasped as he pulled away for air, hips jerking of their own accord. He pulsed in Jeremy's hand when he grabbed him.

Wordlessly, Jeremy lay on his back and scooted as close as possible towards Tyler as he spread his legs wide. Tyler fit nicely between them as he reached over to rummage in the tiny space of a drawer for anything to help ease his way in. He smirked when he pulled out a small bottle of unscented oil with Italian writing on the label. It was as if the hotel staff read his mind.

He used three quarters of the bottle lubing his two fingers and then Jeremy's puckered entrance. Though he was nearly desperate to be inside Jeremy's warm body he slowly slid a finger in, taking his time to prepare him and relishing in his moans. One particular one he let out when he brushed against his spot made his cock throb.

Jeremy's fists clenched and unclenched in the sheets and his head tossed from side to side as he took three of Tyler's fingers and they stretched him. There was a slight sting though it wasn't very painful. When Tyler's fingers stroked over his prostate with just enough pressure to drive him insane his hands flew to the head board and squeezed it until his knuckles turned white. They suddenly pressed into the bundle of nerves dead on and he cried out hoarsely.

Tyler couldn't wait any longer and pulled Jeremy closer to him around his waist. He lined himself up quickly and groaned when he pushed forward and let the head sink in past the ring of muscle. Jeremy cried out a curse or two when he pushed even further and he had count his breaths to focus on not coming right then and there. Jeremy's mouth fell open in a silent cry as Tyler pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly. His teeth marked his neck as he buried himself inside the tight heat sucking him in, feeling breathless at how tight he was.

When Jeremy gasped out how his cock was filling him he couldn't help but smirk. He sighed his name so desperately as Tyler started pulling out that he had to pause to regain himself. He was already so hard he was ready to come and if he hadn't been waiting for this moment for three weeks he would've let go, regardless of how embarrassing it would be for him. But he was determined to have Jeremy enjoy this. He wasn't going to come until he did, although by the way this was going it wouldn't be long.

"So good," Jeremy panted his exact thoughts when he pushed in again. Hearing it voiced so salaciously made him pause to regain his composure. It irritated his impatient and he thrust up to gain more friction. Tyler choked on his spit and used the hand not holding him up to force Jeremy down.

"Stop," he warned when Jeremy glared at him.

Jeremy licked his lips and raised his hips slightly. Tyler growled in warning.

"Don't move. I mean it."

"Do something about it," he taunted. Tyler's eyes flashed in challenge. His hand slid from Jeremy's hip to his chest to just under his throat and he spanned his fingers across it as he pushed down.

"Don't get smart or I'll gag you."

He cringed as he said it, wondering if it was too soon to introduce bondage into their relationship again. But instead of shrinking back with fear, Jeremy's eyes darkened with lust.

"Maybe you should," he panted as Tyler thrust back into him, hard. Tyler's breath hitched as he registered what he said. He licked his lips at his provoking glare and felt torn. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to figure out what to use for a gag and he sure as hell didn't want to move. He cursed himself for not bringing any toys.

"Maybe tomorrow," he grunted as he pulled out and slid back in once more. Before Jeremy could protest Tyler did it again, this time hitting his spot dead on. He cried out in pleasure when he pressed into it harder on the next thrust. His hand found its way to Tyler's damp hair and he buried his fingers in the luxurious strands as his other hand gripped tightly at his shoulder.

Tyler thrust in slowly one more time and it was all he could take. Heat pooled in his stomach and his toes curled as he came hard with guttural cries. His nails were digging into Tyler's back, sending him over the edge as he thrust in again and came buried deep inside him. His teeth sank into the pale skin of Jeremy's neck like a vampire to keep from crying out loud.

They rolled to the side with harsh pants, unable to find the strength to unwrap themselves from each other. Tyler's tongue danced along the deep bite mark on his neck and soothed it, tasting salt and sweat. He could feel Jeremy still shaking as his body released tension.

"I needed that," Jeremy laughed breathlessly. His abdomen was still having spasms and he didn't know if they would stop anytime soon. Not that he minded.

"It was over too soon," Tyler chuckled against his ear.

"It was still amazing," he stroked his face. "I missed this a lot."

"How did we go so long?" Tyler murmured.

"I don't know. But we're never going that long again," Jeremy turned his head so he could catch his lips in a kiss.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I love being married."

Tyler laughed out loud as he rolled onto his back, pulling Jeremy on top of him.

"I knew you would."

Their lips met again, this time gently. Jeremy's hips slowly rolled down onto his and he rolled up to meet him. He already wanted more. He wanted to spend at least a week doing this, rediscovering each other's bodies and making love the way they used to. With the way Tyler was clinging to him, it was a possibility.

"I need it again," Tyler rasped in his ear as he sat up, his half hard cock brushing Jeremy's leg. He gripped his hips and guided them so both their cocks rubbed together. Two thick fingers found their way to his entrance and Jeremy sat on his knees for Tyler to slip them in. He sat back and groaned when they wiggled inside him, just brushing his spot.

Watching Jeremy ride his fingers made Tyler harder faster than he thought possible. When his cock was leaking he helped Jeremy guide his hips down. He nudged his opening for a few moments as they adjusted before he was sinking down and enveloping Tyler in that wet warmth once more. The billionaire bit his lip hard as he disappeared inch by blissful inch inside him and couldn't help but moan.

Jeremy's fingernails dug into his shoulders as he used him to move up and down. His hands rested against his quivering thighs and stroked small circles into them absently as he watched his face. Jeremy was biting his lip hard and moaning through it. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face and to his neck but he neither noticed nor cared.

When he felt his end coming, a longer time away than the first, he gripped those slender hips again and guided them to roll back and forth against him. His head fell back when Jeremy started rotating on him and gave a groan he was sure could be heard outside. Tyler's hands moved of their own accord to Jeremy's ass and kept a firm grip on it as he continued to guide him.

Jeremy couldn't focus on anything other than Tyler in him, around him groaning his name. His own groans were given in response as those wicked hands moved him. They occasionally rotated him in a way that his cock was pressed right into his spot like a screwdriver. Tyler suddenly thrust his hips up, slamming right into his prostate and he cried out.

The bed rattled and slammed into the wall as they worked each other. After two more pumps of his hips Jeremy fell apart in his arms and he shot in long strings all over them. Listening to him made his own release hit faster and he slammed Jeremy's body down on his one more time before he was arching his back and coming hard for the second time that night.

He fell backwards as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He laughed for no reason as his body hummed in happiness. Waiting three weeks for this was damn well worth it. It felt as if all his nerves were on fire and sensation was overloading his brain.

He caught Jeremy's arm and pulled him from his position on his side into his arms. Jeremy moaned tiredly as he rested his head against his shoulder and a hand on his abdomen. Tyler threw one leg around him tiredly as he laid his head in the crook of his neck.

"We should've gotten married sooner," Jeremy breathed as he stared at the ceiling dazedly.

"Way sooner," Tyler chuckled as he kissed his temple. The sheets were starting to stick to him but he felt too good to move. He could feel the subspace feeling start to creep over him, the one he usually felt after any kind of sexual encounter with Jeremy. It was the best kind of high he'd ever had.

Jeremy turned onto his side and ran a hand through his damp hair. Tyler could feel the warm metal of his wedding ring brushing against his scalp and he grinned sleepily with his eyes closed. Jeremy nipping gently at his ear was the last thing he remembered before falling into a deep sleep.

He tried to ignore the first shrill melody of his cellphone but it was just irritating enough to make him open his eyes. Blinking drowsily, he was surprised to see that it was morning. They'd finally managed to sleep through a whole night without any nightmares. Tyler chuckled when he thought about sex being the answer to their poor sleeping habits.

The phone went off again and he sighed as he stood, cursing when the cold air hit his naked body. Jeremy hummed lightly in his sleep before letting out a loud snort as he turned over and he chuckled. Tyler nearly ran to his bag to get his phone, sighing more when he saw it was his mother.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Tyler! Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Carol shrieked. Her piercing voice caught him off guard.

"We're fine. We're in Venice."

"It's Christmas Day Tyler! What the hell do you mean you're in _Venice_?"

"We needed some time to…figure things out." It wasn't a complete lie.

"When are you coming back?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do you meanyou don't _know_? Did you forget that you have an entire company to run? And what about your family? We're supposed to spend the holidays _together_!"

Tyler sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Mom—"

"No you're not Tyler! You always make these kinds of decisions and you never think about how they'll affect other people! You didn't think about me, and how I wanted to spend Christmas with my son who survived _two_ open-heart surgeries in one year! You didn't think about Bonnie and Abby who probably wanted to spend Christmas with Jeremy! You don't think about anyone but yourself!"

That stung him.

"Mom, I'm really, really sorry," he sighed as he sat at the small table in the kitchenette area. "I wasn't thinking about the holidays. I just—we weren't sleeping and everything was hard to deal with so we thought we could use a vacation. I didn't mean to upset you or anyone else."

There was silence on the other end. Tyler had to look at his phone to make sure she didn't hang up on him.

"I know you didn't. I just wanted us to be together as a family," she said dejectedly. "We've been through so much these past few months. I just thought it would've been nice."

Pressing the phone to his forehead in frustration, Tyler silently cursed himself for what he was about to say.

"I'll buy you a ticket out here. You can fly out today or tomorrow and we can spend Christmas with you. I know it'll be late but it's better than nothing."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. I want to spend Christmas with you and I know Jeremy will too," he looked to the ceiling as if questioning himself. "I'll buy the ticket right now and you can fly out."

"Oh alright. I'll only stay for a couple days," her tone became much happier.

Tyler wanted to be mad at her for making him feel guilty enough to invite her but he merely told her he'd see her soon, got online and found the first plane ticket he could out to Venice. He really wanted to spend Christmas, New Year's and the foreseeable future fucking Jeremy in every manner he could think of but he supposed they had the rest of their lives for that. He thought the same for the holidays but he wouldn't tell his mother that.

He texted her the name of their hotel before throwing it back in his bag and going back to bed, surprised to see Jeremy awake. He gave him a small smile and he gave him a resigned one in return.

"When's she coming?"

"Sometime tonight I guess," he sighed as he lay on his stomach and faced him. "I know it was just supposed to be us right now. I'm sorry."

"She's your Mom Ty," he chuckled as he scratched the nape of Tyler's neck. "I knew she'd be upset."

"Should we tell her?"

"It's up to you. She's your mother."

"I just wanted this to be ours for a while, you know?"

"It still can be. We can tell her not to tell the others or we just don't say anything at all," Jeremy murmured. Tyler sat up on one elbow.

"I never asked you what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you want to have everyone at our wedding? Did you want to tell Bonnie and Abby that you were getting married? I made this completely about me and I didn't even ask you," he finished quietly as he looked away, his mother's earlier words making his stomach settle unpleasantly. He was selfish, he always had been, and he couldn't change it no matter how he wanted to.

"I'll tell them eventually. I didn't really want anyone to know either," Jeremy smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, I didn't want to have a ceremony in front of everyone."

"Why?"

He shrugged bashfully, "Nerves. I knew I was going to have to spill my heart about how I felt about you and it was embarrassing to me, I guess."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone already knows how you feel about me," Tyler teased as he pinched his side. "But I understand where you're coming from."

"What's going to happen when we get back home? People will know if they look through public records."

"We don't have to change anything. You can go on being Jeremy Gilbert to everyone else and Jeremy Lockwood behind closed doors. No one has to know."

Jeremy sucked in a quick breath as he agreed. He was glad Tyler understood his need for privacy. Tyler reached up to kiss him and he smiled into his lips.

"So since she's coming today, we should make the most of our time," he murmured as he left a trail of burning caresses down his body. He slipped between Jeremy's parted legs and slid lower and lower, hands stroking his sides as he kissed the insides of his thighs. His morning wood brushed his chin and he heard Jeremy start to say something above him, already sounding breathless. He cut off his words when he took him into his mouth and they ended on a loud groan.

* * *

><p>Matt frowned when Vicki came through the door around 9 PM with noticeably wet hair and a bright smile. It was the fourth time she'd been gone at Damon's the whole day and he wondered if he should be worried. He nearly had a heart-attack when Damon called one night and told him she was spending the night, his mind envisioning them hooking-up and making him cringe.<p>

"Hey!" Vicki beamed at him. Next to him, Rebekah lifted her head from her magazine to return it.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"We ordered pizza. It's on the counter."

"How's Damon?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's fine. Did you know he has a heated pool _and_ a Jacuzzi? He has like six if you count the Jacuzzi tubs in his bathrooms. They feel _amazing_ Matty. We should get one."

"Maybe." Matt tried hard not to envision how she would know that.

"That does sound nice. It will be even nicer when my feet are swollen and my back aches from carrying this child," Rebekah gave him puppy dog eyes. Matt tried to look annoyed but found himself caving.

"I'll look into it."

"What's this about a Jacuzzi?" Kol came around the corner in baggy sweats, no shirt and holding a piece of pizza in his hand. "I'm all for this idea."

"Of course you are," Matt chuckled. "You know you're the one that's buying it. All of Mikael's money went to you."

"It went to Rebekah too! She'll get more use out of it since she's pregnant, like she said, so she should buy it."

"I gave that money to charity," Rebekah reminded as she went back to her magazine. "I wanted nothing to do with it."

"_All_ of it?" Kol's eyes widened comically.

"Yes all of it. I want nothing to do with his blood money."

"And how do you know about the Jacuzzi tubs in Damon Salvatore's bathrooms?" Kol gave Vicki a sly look. "Something you'd like to share Ms. Donovan?"

"I spent the night once. I had my own room and everything," Vicki laughed. "Nothing is going on between us Kol. We're just friends. I've told you guys this."

"That charade isn't going to keep up for long. Do you know who Damon Salvatore is?" Kol chuckled. "It's only a matter of time. I haven't yet met a woman that's been friends with Damon Salvatore that hasn't fucked him."

"We just like hanging out, that's all," Vicki said with a slight frown.

"Shut it Kol. You've never met any women that have slept with him," Rebekah snapped. "Stop making her feel bad about spending time with him and worry about your own love life."

"But this is just so much more entertaining. It's like a game of 'will she, won't he?' Or will they?"

"Get out of here," Matt threw a pillow at his partner. He dodged it with a laugh and walked up to his bedroom. The house they were living in now was in the center of District 2 in a gated community. Two stories, four bedrooms and there was even a fountain out front. It was a definite plus from where they were hiding out in New Haven and now their house had style, which thrilled Rebekah greatly.

"So tomorrow we should do something. Go to the movies or…something," Matt finished lamely as he watched his petite sister grab two slices of pizza from the box.

"That'd be fun. But don't you have to work?"

"I'll just call in or something," Matt smiled. "Don't worry about it. I want to spend the day with you."

Vicki grinned. Rebekah rolled her eyes but none of them noticed. Matt's true intentions for taking the day off to spend with his sister couldn't have been any more obvious.

"You're doing it again," she murmured when Vicki left for her room, eyes never leaving her magazine. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Doing what?"

"That prying thing you do."

"I'm not trying to pry…" he trailed off when Rebekah shot him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe a little …but it's Damon Salvatore! You know the kinds of reputations he and Tyler have!"

"And now Tyler is happily settled with Jeremy. Damon is as every bit as capable of settling down if he wants to."

"Not with my sister," he protested vehemently. She laughed and closed the magazine.

"If your sister is who he wants to settle with then you'll have to accept that. Their feelings have nothing to do with you."

She ran her hands over his strong, tense shoulders. Matt tipped his head back with a sigh.

"I just got her back…now Damon's taking her away," he grumbled petulantly.

"You sound like a child," Rebekah laughed as she kissed his cheek. She crawled into his lap and straddled him, kissing him fully on the lips.

"They've been hanging out for three weeks and nothing has happened that's made her upset. It's been good for her. It could also be good for him since he lost his brother."

Matt sighed heavily, "I know it's been good for her…I just want her to come to me too. I'm her brother. I want to be there for her."

"And she will let you in when she's ready. But until then," she kissed her way to his earlobe and took it in her mouth. When she started sucking lightly he groaned.

"Take me to bed," she whispered. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are love :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**1,000 sorrys for the late update! I've been a busy girl! Hope you enjoy :)**

**WARNINGS: smut**

* * *

><p>Alexi Romanov threw back another drink before slamming the glass down on his desk. His assistant stood firm though he could tell he was quaking with fear internally.<p>

"So, you are telling me that Carol Lockwood, the mother of the man who murdered my brother in cold blood, is to become the new mayor of Nivea?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"And that Lockwood is _not_ to be held accountable at all for Adrik's murder?"

"N-No sir. They are looking to take Elijah Mikaelson and everyone that worked for him, as well as his customers, to court instead."

"How utterly ridiculous. I thought the country was founded on the fairness of all men," Alexi grumbled. "No matter. We will get justice our way."

"When shall we start?"

"Now," he grinned wickedly as he pulled out a manila folder from his drawer. "I think it is time the world knew about all of the terrible things Tyler Lockwood has done."

He handed the folder to his assistant. "Make sure that the right people see the evidence inside."

His assistant took the folder and walked out the room without a backwards glance. Alexi chuckled to himself as he poured another glass of Vodka.

* * *

><p>"Tyler this place is <em>adorable<em>!" Carol gushed when she stepped out of the taxi. "How did you find it?"

"Internet. We didn't want to stay at a regular hotel," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Mom."

"Merry Christmas," she beamed. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Taking a shower. Let's get you settled."

He took her bags to the front and helped her check in. The villa she was staying in was across from theirs, something Tyler greatly appreciated. He would've absolutely hated sharing a room with her while he was trying to spend as much time naked with Jeremy as possible. He laughed at the way she delightedly took in her cottage, a similar fashion to the one he shared with Jeremy but with different colors and a slightly smaller bed.

"Why didn't you want to stay at a regular hotel?" she asked as she sat at the table. He shrugged.

"More privacy. I don't know how many people here know about what happened in Nivea."

"That's true," she sighed. "I should tell you; Elijah's trial is going to start soon. You both will need to be back for that."

"When?"

"Couple weeks at the latest. Andie told me they want it done as soon as possible."

"Will Jeremy have to testify?"

"You all will."

Tyler let out a heavy sigh and his body sagged into the chair across from her.

"They're going to make us relive that night again."

"I know. But you were the one that hired Elijah as your butler. He lived with you for years Ty. You of all people know him the best."

"Apparently I didn't," he snorted derisively. She grabbed his hand, her smile one of sympathetic sadness.

"It's going to be hard Ty but you have to tell them your side so we can put him away for good."

"I know. I just don't want Caroline and Jeremy to relive every detail of what they went through. It's private and it's painful and if they have to relive it in front of a courtroom full of people they'll be humiliated," he shook his head. "Please don't make them go through that Mom. They've been through enough."

"I'll see what I can do," she said softly. "But I can't make any promises Ty. You should prepare Jeremy for that possibility."

Tyler swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing unpleasantly. It wasn't fair that the two people who suffered the most in his family were going to have to suffer again, this time with an audience. And if he were being honest with himself, he didn't know if he could sit and listen to every horrific detail of what they went through. There were things too painful for Jeremy to talk about and too painful for him to hear.

He could already see the media coverage now if they were to tell their story. It would play on the news for days; they would be harassed wherever they went, something neither of them was used to. They would constantly be asked questions about how they were doing, how they were coping, how they were moving on with their lives and no one would give two shits about how their intrusiveness was keeping them from doing just that. Their every move would be watched, every word recorded. People would make awful assumptions about them. Some would even say they deserved it for being the willing slaves of two wealthy people. They would tarnish and drag their names and their relationships through the mud and destroy what little self-confidence they had left. Reliving this entire ordeal would destroy what little progress they'd made so far. As much as he wanted Elijah in prison, he didn't want to sacrifice Jeremy and Caroline to do it.

"You don't have to tell him now. But you also can't stay here indefinitely," her voice brought him out of his morbid thoughts. "I just wanted to warn you."

He really wished she hadn't. "Have you told Katherine yet?"

She nodded, "She looked as happy about it as you do now."

He imagined his sister looked worse. He cringed as he thought about how Caroline took the news.

"I'll go get Jeremy," he forced a smile to his face as he stood. "We can get lunch in town."

He hurried out of the hut, rubbing his face with his hands. This new information threatened to ruin his honeymoon but he wasn't going to let it. Lest he let Jeremy know what had him upset.

When he entered his villa he could hear Jeremy humming happily to himself and the anxiety disappeared significantly. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched him pull jeans over his perfect ass before picking up the towel to run through his messy brown hair. The sight of his back, defined from hours of strength training and sparing but not too muscular made his cock twitch in his pants. He wished his mom could've come another day.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in," he turned around, smiling with flushed cheeks and a bright grin. "Is your mom settled?"

"Yeah. She's right across from us."

"Do you think she'll hear us when we…you know."

Tyler grinned at his bashful tone.

"When I fuck you so good you scream my name? She might."

Jeremy rolled his eyes but never denied it. He raised his hand and showed Tyler his gold wedding ring.

"Should I take it off?"

"You better not," one of the billionaire's dark eyebrow's rose. Jeremy chuckled at his tone.

"You know what I meant."

"If she notices, she notices. They were all going to find out eventually."

"True."

They walked out the villa hand in hand and met Carol in between their two villas. She greeted Jeremy with a kiss to each cheek and a joyful Merry Christmas before they went to the front and had the concierge call for a taxi. The quaint town their bed and breakfast was settled in was quiet and simple, everything they needed at the moment.

When they were seated in the small restaurant they received no stares of recognition or excitement. It seemed as if no one there knew who they were and they were beyond grateful.

"So what made you two decide to come out here on Christmas Eve?" Carol asked after they ordered. "It seems a little sudden, even for you Ty."

Tyler shrugged, "We just wanted to get away. Everything was so…suffocating at home."

"Damon's been trying to contact you."

"I saw," he cringed. "I'll call him back later.

"He doesn't look like he's been sleeping much. Neither does Katherine," she said sadly. "Amelie has been really worried about her."

Jeremy and Tyler shared a sideways glance as Carol discussed exactly what they wanted to get away from.

"But I assume that's why you left," she said as if reading their minds. "I don't blame you really. And then the media has just been horrid about the whole ordeal. But everyone seems to be positive about me becoming mayor. I haven't had one really scathing remark yet."

"You'll make a great mayor," Jeremy grinned. "You'll protect the city better than anyone else."

"Definitely better than that douchebag before," Tyler grumbled as their appetizer came; a plate of warm rolls with vinegar and oil to dip them in.

"Pass me a roll," Carol reached out her hand. Tyler grabbed the roll with his left and passed it to her. She started to thank him but her voice died when she saw the ring on his finger.

"What is that?" she demanded. Tyler blinked, momentarily startled by her question.

"What?"

"This!" she snatched his hand back and inspected the ring.

Tyler sighed. He'd been hoping that she wouldn't notice but his mother had always been really perceptive. She still wore her wedding ring and her engagement ring to this day, so she'd easily recognize one. He and Jeremy shared another look, this one telling all.

"It's the real reason we came out here," he said wearily. Carol blinked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"You and Jeremy eloped," she said, completely mystified. They nodded slowly. Nothing happen for a few long moments, then Carol covered her face with her hand as she burst into tears.

"Mom, don't be upset," Tyler started as he handed her a napkin. She took it quickly and covered her face with it. Jeremy became alarmed when she let out a loud whimper.

"We're really sorry! We didn't mean to upset you!" he started weakly but Tyler cut him off.

"We're not sorry at all," he shot Jeremy a pointed glare. "We really just wanted this to be between us. I asked him to marry me when we were in the hospital and we were going to tell you guys but everything's just been so—"

"You haven't upset me in the slightest," she interrupted as she dabbed at her eyes. Her black mascara and eyeliner was smeared under her lids, giving her the appearance of a raccoon. "I didn't mean to cry. I'm sorry."

"You're not mad?" Tyler asked incredulously. She shook her head with a watery laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm disappointed I didn't get to see my only son's wedding. But it's just…you've grown _so_ much Tyler. You've gone through so much and—and I really didn't ever think you would be happy again after your father…" she took a shuddering breath. "I'm just so happy that you found someone that makes you happy to be alive. That's all your father and I ever wanted for you."

Of all the things Tyler was expecting for a reaction to their marriage, that certainly wasn't it. He was embarrassed when he felt his eyes heating up with emotion and a lump growing in his throat. Being 17 and wanting to end his life because he couldn't take anymore seemed like a different lifetime. His mother had told him to hold on, that things would get better and she hadn't been wrong. She was _never_ wrong.

"And Jeremy," she turned to him with wet eyes. "I know that you haven't had the easiest past either. If I had experienced half the things you have I would've given up a long time ago. But you're strong and you're brave and you don't give up hope and you're just such an inspiration to all of us. Tyler made the best decision of his life when he walked away from Rebekah to be with you."

"Thanks Mrs. Lockwood," Jeremy said thickly.

"I suppose you could call me Mom if you wanted to," she laughed as she took one of his hands in her free one. "I fully support your decision. Everyone else will too, although Bonnie and Abby might not be happy about you doing this without telling them."

"I know," Jeremy sighed, though he never lost his smile. "I think they'll understand."

"Katherine won't be much better," Carol laughed. "I can already hear her complaints."

Tyler groaned, picturing his sister throwing a tantrum and cursing him in French loud enough to disturb their whole neighborhood. It was entirely too easy for him to envision.

"So can I."

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Carol was in a noticeably much happier mood after their confession and Tyler was thrilled she wasn't upset. For him, his mother's support was especially important as she was active in his life and he was secretly afraid she wouldn't have approved of his and Jeremy marriage.

Later that evening Jeremy and Tyler came home to a bottle of champagne and two bowls of strawberries waiting for them. A note wishing them a happy honeymoon was left in between them.

"This was nice of them," Jeremy said happily as he put both bowls and the bottle in the small refrigerator.

"Bring those in here," Tyler pointed to the chocolate covered strawberries as he stripped off his shirt and pants. "We never had dessert."

Jeremy chuckled as he followed his husband's movements and stripped down to his birthday suit. He watched as Tyler set up their bath, even going so far as to lighting candles around the tub before getting in with him. The warm water made him moan as heat seeped into his skin.

Tyler pulled him closer and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jeremy sighed as he straddled his lap, his hands gripping his smooth shoulders. Tyler's fingertips danced along his back soothingly as they indulged in a passionate yet subdued make-out session.

"Your mom seemed happy," Jeremy murmured when they parted. The lights from the candles around their bathroom made his skin shimmer in a way that he nearly glowed from it.

"She didn't take it as badly as I thought she would."

"Do you think she'll tell them?"

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter now," Tyler stared at the smile taking over his face. "You want to tell them."

"I kind of do, yeah," Jeremy's hands roamed over his damp skin, massaging the back of his neck and his shoulders. "Whenever we decide to go back, we should."

Tyler immediately felt a pang of guilt when he thought about what his mother told him this morning. This was the best Jeremy had been in three weeks and he didn't want to ruin it by telling him he was going to have to tell his tragic story in front of a judge and jury. He already decided he was going to fight it; he didn't want Jeremy or Caroline to relive that hell. That wasn't fair to them and it would damage their recovery for certain.

"What?" Jeremy frowned. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking I want to stay out here for a while."

"Me too. I didn't have nightmares last night," Jeremy said softly. "A break from Nivea and everything in it was what I really needed."

"Then we'll stay. Maybe we'll find a nice cozy villa to buy."

Jeremy eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Really?"

"I've always wanted a house here," Tyler kissed his neck. "We can start looking tomorrow if you want. My mother can help us."

"It would be amazing if we could…stay permanently."

Tyler pulled back to look at his face, "You don't want to go back?"

"I mean I do eventually," Jeremy said quickly, though he looked guilty for saying it. "I just…Nivea is home and everything…it's just so many things have happened to me there and…the majority of them were bad."

"We don't have to go back if you don't want," Tyler murmured. "I can run the company from anywhere in the world. I can just appoint someone to stand in for me in Nivea."

"I wouldn't want you to give that up."

"I'm not giving up anything. I already don't go to the office," he chuckled. "Working from home is fine. I might have to fly to Nivea every once in a while for a business meeting but that's what we have Skype for, right?"

"You'd really…consider living out here?" Jeremy breathed.

"If you wanted to I would be all for it," Tyler cupped his face with one hand. "Living in the city is overrated anyway. I think I could get used to this country life."

"You don't think you'll get bored? There's no clubs out here," Jeremy grinned as he reached behind him and grabbed the bowl of strawberries. He popped one into his mouth, his tongue tingling when the juice flooded his mouth with the hint of chocolate.

"I think I'll survive. Plus I could always go to Venice if I really want," Tyler watched him chew it and his eyes darkened in lust.

"Are they good?"

"Mmhm," he hummed as he stuck the rest in Tyler's mouth. He grabbed another one as Tyler spit out the green stem at set it back in the bowl.

"Why would you stick it in with the uneaten ones?"

"Where should I put it? On the ground to get wet?"

Jeremy's eyebrow arched, "It's already wet with your spit."

"Are we fighting over a bowl of strawberries?" he chuckled. The frown that was taking over Jeremy's face disappeared and he laughed.

"We're not that old married couple yet."

"But we will be," Tyler reached up and took Jeremy's bottom lip with his teeth, moaning at the taste of strawberry and chocolate. It made him yearn for toys and whipped crème. Right now he could tell that Jeremy would happily surrender to him and he wanted _so_ badly to dominate him.

Jeremy shifted on him and his cock stiffened. He'd suppressed it for as long as he could but Jeremy was wet and naked and slippery but he was warm and firm in his arms and the way he rocked on him—

His cock disappeared between his cheek and he groaned. Jeremy ground against him and he thrust back lightly. Jeremy's hands were roaming from his chest to his neck to his face and back down to his shoulders making him tingle.

Their breathing grew labored as they continued rocking. Small splashes of water washed up on the white marbled floors from their movements. Their lips were glued together as they tried to dominate each other. Moments later Tyler was lifting Jeremy up and thrusting his fingers into him, catching his moan and biting his tongue at the same time.

"What happened to gagging me?" Jeremy panted in his ear when he'd settled on his lap with his cock inside of him.

"It'll happen," he promised with a kiss to his neck. He was happily surprised by the question; now he had to get creative and find what he could use for makeshift toys. Jeremy squeezed around him and he refocused on his husband riding him.

Lavender scented water splashed over the edge of the tub as the younger used it as leverage to move up and down. It splashed onto their faces occasionally when they became too vigorous with their actions. Their lips had to part in order for them to breathe but they kept their foreheads together, eyes locked as they raced towards completion.

Tyler's eyes fluttered shut and toes curled under the warm water as he came. He bit his lip and groaned through it, the sound reverberating off the walls. He stuck his hand underneath to grasp Jeremy in his palm and he stroked his head quickly until he was bending to stuff his face in his neck and biting down hard as he finished.

They panted against each other's damp skin as they caught their breaths. Tyler placed soothing kisses against Jeremy's shoulder. His lips skimmed over the dark bruise that was left by the bullet that was meant for his head and ran his tongue along it gently. Jeremy shuddered in his arms.

"It healed well," Tyler mumbled as he pressed kisses against it.

"Just another scar to add to the list," Jeremy whispered. Tyler kissed him hard before pushing him out of his lap so he could get out of the tub. Jeremy frowned in confusion.

"C'mon," Tyler laughed as he found a towel on a rack by the door. "Don't you want a massage?"

He chuckled more when Jeremy sprang from the tub. He dried off quickly and nearly sprinted to their bedroom, lying on his stomach with a pillow under his head. Tyler found a bottle of lotion in the drawer of the nightstand on Jeremy's side and straddled him in the next moment. He poured the lotion into his hand and lathered it down his back and over his shoulders. Silence enveloped them as he worked out his muscles.

"What're you thinking about?" he murmured when he worked out a knot in his lower back.

"About how lucky I am that my husband likes giving me massages," Jeremy mumbled with a small smile. Tyler chuckled.

"I'm glad you appreciate it."

"I do. More than you know," Jeremy turned his head more so he could look at him. "You don't know how much I truly appreciate that you're in my life Ty."

Tyler bent to kiss his hair, "Yes I do. You show me all the time."

Jeremy made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned onto his back.

"I would be dead if it weren't for you," he murmured with an unreadable expression. "You've saved my life so many times and risked your own when doing it."

"Jer—"

"Let me finish," he murmured as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Tyler loosely. "From the time I was nine my life hasn't been the best. I hopped around in foster care, I barely had enough money to make ends meet when I was on my own, I was terrified of everything and everyone and I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life that way until you stopped those men from beating me to death. You didn't just save my life. You gave me hope Ty. You gave me a family. And there is nothing I can do or any amount of times I can say thank you for it to equal how beyond grateful I am for everything you've done for me."

Tyler pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, the words making his heart swell.

"I know you are," he whispered against his lips as he kissed him over and over. "You don't ever have to thank me for that Jeremy."

The fell against the pillows with their lips connected, the kiss growing with heat and desire. Their bodies slid together in an impassioned dance as they tried to convey what they were feeling without speaking. Heat surrounded them, nearly drowned them until Tyler sat on his knees and reached on the floor for Jeremy's discarded shirt from earlier. He wrapped it in his hands until it was skinny like a rope before securing Jeremy's wrists to the headboard.

Jeremy's eyes darkened significantly with lust as Tyler kissed down his body and he could do nothing but moan for more. He felt a huge surge of love and trust for him as he tenderly loved every inch of his body, as he took him into his mouth and brought him over the edge, as he brought him closer and closer to heaven with each kiss and each caress. He'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to enjoy domination and submission again because of Mikael and he was happy that he wasn't able to take this away from them. This was what he could give Tyler, the only thing he felt he could give to show just how much he appreciated him, how much he wanted to make him happy as he'd made him. He loved giving Tyler everything he was because he'd given him that and more.

His husband untangled from him for a few seconds and disappeared towards the kitchen. Jeremy frowned but it quickly disappeared when he saw the bottle of Champagne and the other bowl of strawberries, these plain. He popped open the bottle and took a little sip, moaning at the taste. "Open your mouth."

A new surge of lust washed over him. He did as he was told and allowed Tyler to pour a little of the bubbly substance into his mouth. Some of it dribbled down his chin and onto his chest.

"Good?"

"Yes," he panted. Tyler did it a few more times before setting the bottle on the nightstand and the strawberries beside them. Dipping his head he lapped up the excess Champagne from Jeremy's glistening skin, reveling in his moans.

Tyler reached on the floor for his green striped shirt he was wearing earlier and folded it over to make a blindfold. Once it was secure over Jeremy's eyes he took the strawberry and traced the bottom of it over Jeremy's swollen lips. He opened his mouth to taste it and Tyler took it away, making him groan in disappointment.

"Wait," he admonished, his voice becoming husky and dirty. Jeremy immediately stilled with his mouth still open. Tyler traced the red fruit around equally red lips before he commanded him to bite into it. His cock twitched when he did and red juice joined the Champagne dribbling down his chin.

"You want more?"

"Yes," Jeremy's voice was breathless as he arched slightly.

"Tell me."

"Please, Tyler," he nearly whined.

"You forgot something important," Tyler smirked as he trailed his fingers to Jeremy's rosy nipple. "Do you know what that is?"

Jeremy made a noise in the back of his throat as he pinched him.

"Please Master," he groaned. "Give me more."

Tyler's eyes fell closed at the lust that one word sent through him. It felt so _damn_ good to hear it again.

He grabbed another strawberry and the bottle of bubbly, feeding the fruit to his husband as he poured the cold liquid down his chest. He lapped it up before he poured more on his stomach, some of it gathering in his belly button. Jeremy's stomach had spasms under his tongue as he slurped and licked and sucked his way to his erect cock that was straining with the dire need to be touched. Instead of fulfilling his wishes, he poured Champagne on his balls and watched as he writhed beneath him.

"Master!" he whined as he thrust his hips. Tyler smirked before he dipped his head and licked it off. Jeremy's cries of pleasure were music to his ears. He kept pouring the Champagne over Jeremy until it was empty and their sheets sticky. Jeremy was so high-strung by the time Tyler entered him that he came on the first stroke, crying out loud enough for anyone passing by to hear as he came in long white strings all over himself and Tyler as his husband sunk balls deep into him.

"Jesus Jeremy," Tyler gritted his teeth as he squeezed tight enough around him to make him see stars. His fingers clawed into the sheets, wrinkling them in his palm as he fought not to join Jeremy over the edge.

"Oh my God," Jeremy panted as he fell against the sheets. "Oh my _God_ Tyler."

Tyler pulled out slowly and slammed back into him roughly, pulling a coarse yelp from him.

"Master," he reminded as he grabbed his chin. "Don't forget or I'll spank you."

Jeremy whimpered in pure want at the words. His body shook around him as he sucked him in. Tyler grinned.

"You like when I spank you."

"_God _yes," Jeremy shifted his hips. "I love it when you spank me."

"Such a naughty boy you are," he tugged on his flaccid cock. Jeremy's whimper made him smirk.

Instead of pounding into him hard and fast like he wanted he took his time, making sure each stroke hit his prostate and he drew those breathless, desperate cries from him. His cock slowly came back to life until it was erect once more. As he grasped it, Jeremy gave a loud cry and it started leaking immediately.

"Always so hot for me," he murmured, sweat dripping into his eyes. "I'm the only one who can touch you and make you instantly hard, aren't I?"

"Yes!" Jeremy's voice was raspy. Tyler could tell from the lack of babbling that he was starting to fall into sub space. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, his balls feeling ready to burst with their release. He pushed into Jeremy relentlessly not allowing the boy any time to catch his breath as he unraveled into the shaking mess sub space reduced him to. By the time he came he was hoarse and barely left without a voice.

"Jeremy," Tyler murmured as he untied him from the headboard and removed the blindfold. He chuckled when he saw Jeremy's eyes closed and that the skin surrounding them was wet, indicating he'd been driven to tears of pleasure. His breathing was heavy and deep; Tyler watched his chest rise up and down for a moment before kissing his forehead and getting up to grab a washcloth.

He wiped them both down before snuffing out all the candles in the bathroom and sliding beneath the covers next to his tired lover. Jeremy snuggled into his side immediately. Tyler could feel the tension leaving his body as he shook.

"It's alright," he soothed with a kiss to the forehead. He closed his eyes and let out a small grin at the progress they were making. Living in Italy would be worth it if that was what it took to bring Jeremy to his old self again. His last thought was if there was a way to get whipped crème delivered to them before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Vicki gasped as she jerked awake from her vivid nightmare. Breathing heavily, she put a hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding from adrenaline and fear. Looking at the clock through the wine glass that was sitting on the nightstand, she saw it was a little after three in the morning.<p>

She didn't remember falling asleep here, so she assumed Damon had brought her up after the movie they were watching was over. She was so exhausted from many nights of waking up like this in sheer terror only to find that those nightmarish days were over. She was no longer in captivity, never would be again and she needed to start remembering that. But the memories constantly plagued her, taunted her with vivid images of being forced by these men. When she was with Damon it didn't happen so much, but there were days when she just couldn't help but think about what happened in the past ten months. If only she hadn't missed the bus that night to get home from work. If only she waited for the next one.

The cruel laughter of her captors and attackers rang in her ears and she shook frantically as she threw the covers off her sweltering body and headed for the shower. Stripping, she left the clothes on the floor and threw herself in the shower, turning the water to just a little too hot. A sigh of relief escaped her as the water hit her body and she used the bath sponge with too much shower gel to lather into her skin. After every nightmare, showers seemed to be the only thing that could make her feel good again. She was grateful that no one minded that she seemed to shower two or three times a day.

She dried off using one of the crème colored towel sets Damon had left for her and slipped her pajamas back on before venturing out into the hallway. The hallway of Damon's massive mansion was dark but dim lights made it clear enough to walk. Vicki stopped numerous times to stare at all the paintings on the wall, some from artists and places she'd never heard of. Every day she discovered something new about her new friend and every day she was amazed at how different their lives were. Had it not been for this terrible tragedy, she would have _never_ met Damon Salvatore. She would've never even dreamed of being so close to someone like him.

It was when she was passing a room on her right when she heard it. A low moan, a woman, almost as if she was pleading with someone stopped her in her tracks. A moment later she heard it again, this time breaking off into a cry.

Alarmed and unsettled, Vicki ignored her instincts that told her to run and crept closer to the door, surprised when it opened when she turned the handle. She entered the room she'd never seen before, wondering how she could've missed it. It looked more like a sitting room or parlor as there were only couches, a coffee table and decorative plants in it but it was fabulous none the less.

There were rooms that Damon never showed her and she had been wondering why for a long time. As much as she liked Damon there was something…different about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she looked around the room, she couldn't understand why he'd feel as if he had to keep this a secret from her. From what she could tell it was nothing out of the ordinary.

She was brought out of her admiration by a smacking sound followed by another hoarse moan. This time a man's voice—Damon's voice—followed. Vicki's brow furrowed as she crept towards the door and pressed her ear to it carefully, trying to hear what was being said. She was frustrated when she couldn't gather much. What the hell was _happening_ in there?

Suddenly there was a loud _crack_ like the sound of a whip and a whimper. Vicki's widened as the woman's pleading started again and before she could really think it through, she threw the door open…

And was presented with the sight of Damon Salvatore's naked ass.

Vicki choked on her own spit and stopped in her tracks and her eyes grew large on what she just walked in on. The woman she had been hearing was kneeling in the middle of the floor with her hands tied spread apart wearing nothing but black leather boots and a black leather blindfold across her eyes. Her frazzled blonde hair was shoved against her face and a fat rubber ball attached to leather straps was shoved in her mouth. Vicki's confusion grew when she saw clothespins on her nipples that were growing red with each second and the metal chains that sat heavy on her waist like a decoration.

Damon turned to face her and she flushed when she caught sight of his manhood.

"Vicki?" he questioned with furrowed brows.

"I…I'm so—I just thought I heard—!" She turned around quickly. "Sorry, I'll—sorry."

Before Damon could utter more than her name she fled the room, bringing the door shut behind her. She didn't stop until she was back in her own room again, door locked. Heart pounding, she slid down to the floor and buried her fingers in her hair. What the _fuck_ was Damon doing in there with that woman? Why the hell was she tied up like she was some slave? Even more confusing was that Damon looked in no way ashamed at having been caught that way. Didn't he realize how that looked to _her_? Someone who had been in captivity for the last ten months? Was he some secret kind of sadist that liked inflicting pain on women he tied up?

"Holy shit," she muttered to herself as she collapsed on her bed and reached for her wine glass. Guzzling the last mouthful of red she got under her blankets and pulled them over her head, trying hard to get the images of what she saw out of her head. Who the hell was this man? She'd been spending the night here _two to three times a week_ and she had no idea this was happening under the same roof. A part of her wondered if he let her stay because he planned on chaining her up next. An unpleasant shudder ran through her at the thought.

A knock on the door made her jump, "Vicki?"

_Shit_! She didn't want to talk to Damon right now, not while she was still processing.

"I know you're awake in there."

Vicki slowed her breathing to make it quieter, as if he could hear from outside the door. Damon knocked again and she prayed he would go away.

"I know I freaked you out, but I promise you I'm not some kind of pervert," he said quietly. "Just let me explain?"

She kept breathing slowly with her eyes closed and tried to tell herself not to give into his pleading voice. She would give Damon a chance to explain, just not now. Not when the vision of that woman in chains was still so vivid to her.

"Whenever you're ready to talk then," he said before leaving. Vicki waited ten minutes before pulling the blankets off of her body. The darkened ceiling provided little comfort to her thoughts as they raced. Vaguely, she wondered if Jeremy knew about this.

When she calmed enough to close her eyes she pulled the blankets back over her body and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

She woke around noon the next day and dragged herself from the bed into the shower again. She left the borrowed pajamas on the made bed and crept quietly downstairs, not entirely sure what she would say to Damon if she saw him. She still wasn't ready to talk to him about what she saw but she knew that if there was one person she could talk to, it would be Jeremy.

"Hey."

Vicki jumped when she heard Damon's voice behind her. She hadn't realized she had walked into the dining room. He was dressed in a blue button down that made his eyes pop and his dark hair was damp from a shower. Vicki couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I…fine," she said slowly. A tense silence took over them.

"Vicki, about last night—"

She shook her head quickly. "I didn't mean to just walk in. I should've knocked."

"We should probably talk about what you saw," Damon said slowly. "You looked pretty freaked."

Vicki shook her head quickly again, "I was just…surprised. I didn't know that I would see…that."

"I know how it might seem to you, considering you were…held captive," Damon spoke as if she hadn't said anything. "But that…it's just not what you think."

"Do you even know what I think?" she quipped.

"I can tell by the look on your face. You saw her in chains and all you could see was yourself in a similar position."

She said nothing and looked away.

"Vicki—"

"I don't know what to think of what I saw," she said finally. "The only time I've seen someone in chains is when they're being held against their will and you were doing that here in your _house_ Damon. That's just…"

"It's not something you're used to. I get it," he said. "Before you condemn me to being some sadistic pervert, just let me explain."

"Does Jeremy know about this?" she demanded. "Does anyone know that you do this?"

"Yes."

"Do they…do it too?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What about your brother? Can you tell me if _he_ did?"

Damon sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm trying _really_ hard to understand this! I'm trying to understand why I saw a naked woman chained in the middle of the floor of a room last night!" she cried. "Have you been doing this every night I've been here?"

"No. Last night was the first time in a while that I've dominated someone."

"Dominated?"

"It's what we call the lifestyle. BDSM: bondage, dominance, sadomasochism."

Vicki quickly sucked in a huff of air. She'd heard of it before, she figured everyone practically had. But she'd never been exposed to it like this. It was something she never envisioned she would experience.

"It's not like I pull random girls off the street to bring here to chain up and have my wicked way with. We have an agreement where they tell me what they want me to do."

"Is this like a side job or something? Do they pay you for this?"

Damon shook his head.

"Then why do you do it?"

"It relaxes me. I have…control issues and this allows me to be in control on my terms. It helped my brother too."

"Your brother had control issues too?"

"He was a schizophrenic. This helped bring him back to reality."

Vicki's eyebrow rose, "How?"

He was silent for a moment.

"It gave him a sense of stability. He never had much when we were younger. He didn't have support or…anyone he could rely on. Having a dominant changed that. He always had someone he could talk to about his delusions that wouldn't think he was completely insane and they would act them out when needed. This gave him the support he needed to fight his illness."

"And you thought having someone put your brother in chains and blindfolding him would be a good form of therapy?"

"It wasn't my idea. When we first ran away I got a job at an insurance company that just opened up. Mason was my manager and I had to disclose to him why I was unable to provide him with my social security card that I left at my house. He hired me anyway and allowed me to miss work when I needed to if something happened with Stefan. He was the one who introduced this to us when Stefan was first diagnosed."

"It doesn't seem ideal for someone who's gone through the abuse your brother has," Vicki said skeptically. "Weren't you afraid it would make him worse?"

"Completely. For a while I thought it had," he sighed. "My brother's first real psychotic break happened back when we were still living with my father. He'd…been sharing him among his friends and he couldn't cope. When we ran away the delusions and hallucinations he would see when he was being raped would take over his mind and he'd make up these stories about things that never happened with our family. He thought our mother was still alive and hiding from spies in Switzerland and he thought the things he did with our father were some kind of special game they played because it would help bring her home and kill the spies. He said some of the craziest things I ever heard and I was freaked because I didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him."

"The first time I tried to make a case against my father they interviewed Stefan and his story was so scattered and disorganized that none of them believed he was molested, just insane. When Mason started helping him the story became even grander; he thought our father was the king of this lost world and that the…games they played were to help him become more powerful. And then one day he just didn't talk about it anymore. I asked him about it and he told me he knew that it wasn't real, that our mother died of cancer when he was three and that our father was using him as her replacement."

"So he got better?"

"He became stable. There's no getting better from schizophrenia. He struggled with it until he…died," he swallowed heavily.

"So was Mason his…boyfriend or something?"

"He was his Dominant. He was someone that he could talk to about anything without facing any judgment. He nurtured him. He paid for his medications and got him the therapy he needed. The medical bills and Stefan's meds were so expensive that it drained all our funds and I couldn't afford it. There were days I had to choose between feeding my brother and getting his medicine. Mason made sure he was kept in a stable environment where all of his needs were met. He helped him determine what were delusions and what was reality. He helped him through every issue he had and he did it by dominating him."

"Did they ever…?" she trailed off. Damon shrugged.

"I never asked. If they did, Stefan was completely in his right mind to make that decision. Mason would've never force him do something he was uncomfortable with."

"He wasn't a minor when he and Mason…?"

"No. He was sixteen when he was diagnosed and eighteen when he started with Mason," Damon quickly cut her off. "Stefan had always been weird but I didn't think it was anything like a mental illness. Then I found out our father was molesting him nearly every night and thought that was the reason. When I finally realized something was seriously wrong was when I went to pick him up from school one day and I found out he never made it. Mason and I looked for him for three days before we finally found him at this run down motel known for prostitution wearing this skimpy dress and heels. The first thing he asked me when he saw us was if we could play at the park. He didn't realize he was missing and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. I still don't know what happened to him in those three days or how he got there because his hallucinations were so intense."

Vicki nodded, biting her lip as she digested this information. Her heart went out to Damon for everything he endured and for his brother for having to deal with so much more.

"Your control issues…they aren't violent or anything, right?"

"No. If I'm not in control of something I won't snap and kill you," he snorted. "I just developed a lot of anxiety about things in my 20s when I was dealing with my brother."

"I didn't mean like that. I just meant…I don't know," she sighed in exasperation. "I don't know _what_ to think."

"Then research it. Ask people, ask Jeremy about it," he suggested. "He was just as freaked out if not more when he discovered this."

"Does Jeremy…do this?" she asked weakly. He smiled ruefully.

"That's for him to tell you, not me."

Vicki almost didn't want to know the answer, but a part of her was ridiculously curious about the whole thing. The vision of the woman in chains still haunted her but still…she was curious.

"This is a lot to take in, so I understand if you're having a hard time dealing with it," he murmured. "I won't be offended if you decide you need space from me. I just wanted you to understand that I don't do this to hurt people. I do it for my benefit as well as theirs."

"Thank you for being honest," she murmured. "It's not that I don't want to stop…this, I just need time to process.

"Take all the time you need," he forced a smile to his face. She forced one to hers too before taking her exit through the front door. She could've been hallucinating the bang of his fist on the table and the rather loud curse that escaped his mouth as she left.

* * *

><p>A week later, Jeremy and Tyler were still enjoying their domestic bliss in the quite Italian countryside. Tyler felt that they had become even closer than they were before, if it was possible. Their sex life continued to progress wonderfully and Jeremy continued to sleep through the night undisturbed from any nightmares. He got his best friend and his lover back and he was more than thrilled. Getting married was turning out to be the best decision he ever made.<p>

"What about this one?" Jeremy pointed to a house that rested on the adobe wall outside of a flower shop in town. "That's not too big."

He looked closer at the two story house with trellises and wrought iron gates. The house sat on land that stretched for miles, easily enough room to build five Olympic sized swimming pools and a tennis court.

"I like it," he smiled. "Not too big but big enough for us."

"How much do you think it is?" Jeremy frowned as he looked at the number of Euros. "I don't know what the conversion is here."

"It's probably expensive. The change rate isn't good," Tyler chuckled. "We can ask around."

They took one of the flyers that were held in the plastic bin underneath the posted one before taking off down the street hand in hand.

"So I was thinking we could probably find a community college here for you to go to. I know Damon had the in at University of Nivea but community college is like the same thing."

"That would be nice. You can work at home and I can go to school," Jeremy squeezed his hand. "I don't know what I would major in."

"You have time to figure it out. You can do anything you want to do," Tyler stopped to kiss his cheek. "Just take a couple classes and see what you like."

"You'll love me even if I decide to major in art?"

"Yes. And I'll be honest if it's something you should do or not."

"Thank you," Jeremy laughed as he returned the kiss on his cheek.

They stopped at a café and bought pastries and coffee. The little town that they had explored for nearly a week had grown on both of them. The locals seemed oblivious to who they were and they were generally left alone. Everyone had been warm and inviting to them, save the few people who seemed to steer clear of them. Tyler wondered if it was because they were together but he could've cared less.

"This is from the store owner. She thinks you two are a beautiful couple," their waitress presented them with a loaf of warm bread. "Free of charge."

They beamed. Tyler made sure to leave a handsome tip on their table for the both of them. They made the stout woman with a red face and jolly laughter a promise they would be back before taking the short walk back to their villa.

"That was nice of her," Jeremy murmured when they reached the fountain that stood in the middle of all the villas. "I love the community here."

"So do I," Tyler said truthfully. "I think I'm going to love living here."

"Me too," Jeremy whispered as their lips met. A cough interrupted their moment.

"Tyler Lockwood?"

They frowned when they saw four police men standing before them.

"Yeah?" Tyler took half a step in front of Jeremy.

"We need you to come with us. The police have requested your presence back in Nivea."

"What for?" Tyler nearly snapped.

"They did not say. They only asked that we send you back."

Tyler and Jeremy shared another look.

"He goes too. They would like to talk to him as well," one of them pointed to Jeremy.

"What the hell is this about?" Tyler growled when they took a step towards them. "We're not going anywhere until we find out what the hell they want."

"Mr. Lockwood, you have a telephone call," a man in an impeccable suit joined them. He wore a badge on the lapel of his navy suit jacket labeled so Tyler assumed he was in charge. He tossed him the phone and he caught it with one hand, quickly raising it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Lockwood, I'm going to need you to come back," Vaughn said sharply over the phone. "You and Jeremy are wanted for questioning."

"What the hell for?"

"Can't say. Just get back here now."

He hung up before Tyler could speak another word. Jeremy watched him in confusion and slight fear.

"Tyler?" his eyes pleaded with his husband to tell them they were staying. But that was not the case.

"We'll pack our bags," he growled at the officers as he stormed off in the direction of their villa. Jeremy sighed before he followed too, knowing their dreams of leaving Nivea behind were now over.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait! Thank you for everyone that's reviewed so far! I truly appreciate all the love!**

**This chapter might be confusing as it addressing some things that happened in the previous story which I purposely left as cliffhangers until now ;) You might have to go back and read it again to see what I'm talking about. If you remember everything in that story then kudos to you! :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**WARNINGS: usuals**

* * *

><p>The plane ride from Venice was uncomfortable and awkward, a complete 180 from how they first arrived. Jeremy couldn't keep his knee from bouncing up and down as he and Tyler sat surrounded by Italian police officers. Seeing this many grouped together unnerved him enough to make sleep elude him.<p>

He smiled when Tyler gently placed his hand on his knee and squeezed. He sent him a reassuring smile and Tyler returned it. It was strained but Jeremy still took comfort in it.

"I think when we get back we should tell everyone," he said softly enough for Tyler to hear but not the police. "Maybe we can have a ceremony or something."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't imagine this will take long to clear with the police," Tyler grinned. "What do you think they're going to say?"

"They're going to be surprised probably but they won't be mad if we decide to have a ceremony and include them, right?"

"Is that why you're suggesting it?"

"Maybe," Jeremy grinned. Tyler chuckled.

"You're sneaky. But I don't think they'll be mad."

"We are about to land," one officer said to them. They stopped speaking and refastened their seatbelts.

Jeremy was relieved once they landed, having felt nauseous from the flight. The bright light assaulted him as he climbed off the plane after Tyler and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a flood of police cars before him.

"What the hell is this?" Tyler snapped when two officers approached him and pulled his hands behind roughly behind his back.

"Tyler Lockwood you are under arrest for the murders of Ryan Kentel, Paul Jenkins, Marie Jenkins, Leroy Jenkins and the unborn fetus of Marie Jenkins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…."

Jeremy felt his blood run cold as the police officer read Tyler the rest of his rights. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was an officer bringing his own arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler snarled.

"Jeremy Gilbert, you are under arrest for conspiracy to murder and being an accomplice to murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law—"

Jeremy's panicked gaze met Tyler's frightened angry one and he struggled briefly before deeming it useless. It wasn't as if he was being dragged to some underground prostitution ring like before. He was going to jail. Maybe to prison if they could make these charges stick.

"I—I didn't do anything," he mumbled as he was dragged to a car. "I didn't do anything."

"Jeremy, don't say anything!" he heard Tyler scream before he was roughly shoved into the back seat. The door slammed and he jumped. His heart pounded in his ears and his breathing became labored as the realization that he was being _arrested for murder_ started sinking in.

"This has to be a mistake!" Jeremy pleaded to the officers in the front as they took off. He could see Tyler being put in the back of another squad car and he felt violently nauseous. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Talk it over with your lawyer," one of them said gruffly.

"But—but I don't need a lawyer! I _didn't_ kill anyone!" Jeremy repeated, completely freaked at the word. "I don't even _know_ those people!"

They didn't answer him. Jeremy grew frustrated and hit the black plastic blocking them.

"Hey!"

"Sit back and shut-up until we get to the station!" the same officer barked at him. Jeremy glared at him but did as he was told.

The journey from the airport to downtown was excruciating. Every negative thought of what was supposed to happen now ran through Jeremy's mind like a movie on repeat. He wondered what Tyler was facing right now, if he was being harassed or simply ignored like he was. His mind spun with _how_ the hell they had gotten arrested for murder. He'd never murdered _anyone_ in his life! He never even _thought_ about it!

His heart sank when they pulled up to the police station and the entrance was surrounded by paparazzi. He was snatched out of the car before he could even prepare himself and was assaulted by people shoving microphones in his face asking for a comment and camera lights blinding him as they flashed pictures. Heart pounding, he shut his eyes and put his head down as the police guided him by his arm into the crowded station.

The process of being booked was shorter than he anticipated, mostly because he was still overcoming the initial shock of being arrested in the first place. He was searched for weapons, fingerprinted, his information recorded and had his picture taken all within twenty minutes. When the gruff officer was done with him he handed him over to a skinner, awkward looking man that led him to a dark interrogation room. He was and thrown roughly into a chair before he removed his handcuffs and left, slamming the door behind him. Jeremy immediately stood and reached for the handle, gasping when he found it was locked. Was this some kind of joke?

"Hey!" he cried as he pounded on the door. "You can't keep me in here!"

When no one seemed to be coming he gave up. He threw himself back into the hard metal chair and covered his face with his hands, thinking hard. The only person he ever murdered was Mikael out of self-defense and Vaughn promised he would never be charged for that. So the only plausible explanation would be Tyler. But that also wasn't plausible because Tyler was the man he loved and his husband and he would _never_….

He gasped as he remembered the last time he'd seen Trevor, how he had told him that Tyler was responsible for the murder of at least 13 people in the past few years. His heart sank as he thought back to how he said he had proof that he wanted to show him right before Mikael killed him. He'd thought Trevor had been strung out but now—

"He was lying," Jeremy breathed shakily.

It didn't make _sense_ for Tyler to want to kill anyone other than Mikael. There was no one else Tyler hated more than the man who killed his father and tried to control his life. Tyler had anger issues and he was hot-headed but that didn't make him a murderer. He'd had a drug problem and a stroke that made him a little irrational at times but a murderer? It was a stretch. But there was always that possibility….

Jeremy shook his head desperately, wishing that someone would come inside and distract him from thinking. But his mind constantly drifted over the _what if_ factor. If Tyler really was a murderer then being arrested was the least of his problems.

The door finally opened and a dark-haired man with light stubble dressed in an all-black suit came in with a manila envelope and a cup of water. Jeremy jumped when he sat down without a word and flipped it open and pushed the cup to him.

"I apologize for the behavior of my detectives. They don't have much practice with dealing with people," he gave him a wry smile. "My name is Detective Kale Messer. Do you know why you're here?"

"This is all a misunderstanding. I _didn't_ kill anyone," Jeremy said firmly.

"Your charge isn't murder. It's being an accomplice to all the murders Tyler Lockwood has committed and conspiracy to do more."

"I haven't conspired against anyone!"

Messer gave him a slightly sympathetic, slightly annoyed glower. He took out three pictures and laid them across the table. Jeremy's heart pounded when he saw the names under each of them; the very familiar names of the boys that made his life a living hell in the orphanage.

"You recognize them, don't you Jeremy?" Messer said knowingly. "Those were the boys that you lived with in the orphanage in District 5."

"How…how did you know that?" he breathed.

"There's quite a bit we know about you. Your past is interesting," he pulled out more pictures.

"This is what two of them look like now."

Jeremy blanched at a picture above the profile of Ryan Kentel; a man lying face down clearly shot in the back of the head execution style. His hair was matted with blood and it was splattered all over the floor along with pink matter. Jeremy felt his stomach roll and he looked away.

"This is what's left of Paul Jenkins and his family."

Messer flipped to the pages of a man with what looked like a dozen bullet holes to his chest and his face and a woman next to him looking the same. He pulled out a picture of a little boy next. Jeremy grew pale at how he lay on the ground with his arms raised as if to shield himself and all the holes in it. Part of his head was missing.

"Oh my God," he breathed as he turned away from the graphic images.

"She was five months pregnant when she was gunned down. That's four people, murdered in cold blood. Do you want to know what was found at the scene of the crime?" he pointed to the little boy's picture. "We found Tyler Lockwood's finger print on the patio door that goes to the backyard. It took us a while to figure out what his motive would be to kill an entire family and when we discovered Ryan had a connection to him, we looked into everyone else that knew the both of them. That left you and Jared Hernandez, the only body not accounted for. Imagine how surprised we were to find that you and Tyler Lockwood have a history."

Messer folded his hands on the desk, looking smug as he watched for Jeremy's reaction.

"You think…I told Tyler to murder them?" Jeremy gaped. "Why would I—I would never—!"

"They beat you every day since you lived in that orphanage, which is about ten years on and off. They made your life a living hell. They were bullies. I get it Jeremy. You wanted payback and Tyler, being who he is, could give you what you wanted."

"No! I didn't—I've never even spoken to them after I was kicked out! Tyler doesn't even know what they look like!" he cried.

"You're saying you _never_ told Tyler about the boys that hurt you?"

"I told him what they did to me but he never had enough information to find them! I didn't tell him anything personal about them!"

"Then what was his fingerprint doing at the scene?" Messer pointed to the picture of Tyler's perfect thumb print pressed into the glass. Jeremy shook his head helplessly.

"I don't know. I really don't know," he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "But I know Tyler had nothing to do with this. I know him—!"

"Are you aware that this is not the first time Tyler has been looked at for a murder?" Messer interrupted as he drilled him with a hard glare. Jeremy's mouth abruptly shut.

"What?"

"His father died a few years back and he lost his mind. Got into drugs, did some crazy things when he was on them—"

"I know the story. He's never been arrested for murder," Jeremy glared at him.

"He wasn't arrested then either because they deemed him too unstable to methodically plan out a murder. But he was a suspect until he was sent to an asylum. His name was Thomas DiRigo, a member of the very wealthy DiRigio family. Sound familiar?"

It did, but he shook his head regardless, "No. I've never heard of him."

"Interesting," Messer clucked his tongue. "Where were you the evening of May 5th?"

"I—I don't remember. At home, I guess."

"You guess? That's not good enough," Messer leaned back. "If you want me to believe you had nothing to do with this I'm going to need a good alibi Jeremy."

"I don't know what the hell you want me to say! I don't remember that far back!" Jeremy barked, quickly losing his temper. "I know I wasn't off killing anyone!"

"Was Tyler?"

"No! He was probably with me or his fiancée at the time or he was at work!"

"Who was his fiancée?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I'll be bringing her in for questioning then. Hopefully she can provide the alibi you both need."

"You're not just going to arrest her under the pretense of questioning?" Jeremy snapped. Messer chuckled.

"We had more than enough evidence to arrest you both. Tyler Lockwood was at the scene at the crime, which is not a good look for him, and you are the only link he has to the victims, which isn't a good look for you."

"Tyler would never kill an innocent child! I would never tell him to do something like that! He has charities that protect children from abuse so why would he kill one?"

"You tell me Jeremy. Why would Tyler kill these three people that beat you senseless when you were a child?" Messer's eyebrow rose. "Poetic justice maybe? These men destroyed your childhood so you decided his child should be taken from him."

"You're sick," Jeremy hissed as he stood from his seat. His head started to throb dully with pain and he knew he needed to get out of there. "I want to talk to Tyler."

"Not happening. He's being questioned and when they're done we'll take you both to your holding cells."

"Let me speak to him!" he snapped. "Don't I get some kind of privilege?"

"Why? Just because you're sleeping with him doesn't mean—"

"We're married," he snarled as he took off his ring and thrust it at him. "He's my husband and you're going to let me see him!"

Messer looked surprised as he tried to take the ring. Jeremy snatched it away before his fingers wrapped around it and thrust it back onto his ring finger.

"Is that why we found you in Italy? Eloping so you wouldn't have to testify against each other in court?"

"We didn't kill them!" Jeremy nearly yelled this time.

"The evidence says otherwise Mr. Gilbert! The evidence tells us that Tyler Lockwood was present at a scene where four people were butchered to death, including a fetus! The evidence tells me that you are the only reason Tyler would know about these three boys! The evidence is throwing your statement of innocence out the window, so unless you start giving me some answers, this isn't going to end well for you," Messer growled. "You think Tyler and his money is going to be able to save you from prison and it's not. People like you always think they can get away with anything."

"People like _me_?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"People who pretend to be so innocent that no one would suspect them of committing even the worst of crimes. I think you use your sob story of a past to lure in alpha males like Tyler Lockwood to get them to do whatever they want because they're so entranced by you shaking your ass that they can't realize when you're putting a gun in their hand," Messer smirked. "I bet he's not the first billionaire you've been with, is he?"

"You're crazy," Jeremy shook his head. "I'm done talking to you. Either let me see Tyler or I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. You've already been charged."

"With things I had no part in! You don't have any proof whatsoever that I've murdered _anyone_!"

"We have proof that Tyler Lockwood _did_. So regardless if your charges are dropped, he won't be coming with you."

"If you don't fucking let me see Tyler then you're going to regret bringing me in here!" the rage in Jeremy's voice was clear as he fixed the smug detective with a hateful glare. "You're just like the officers that were in on Mikael Mikaelson's case and I'm _done_ being manipulated by people like you!"

"Sit down Jeremy," Messer said calmly. "Throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to make this any better."

"Go to hell," he spat. "Either get me Tyler or someone in charge but I'm done talking to you."

Messer snorted with a smirk as he gathered the pictures back into the envelope.

"Do you always act like a self-entitled spoiled brat Jeremy? Or is that something that you picked up from rubbing elbows with the rich? From what I've found, the only reason you even have money is because of Tyler."

Jeremy glared at the wall, intent on not rising to this man's bait.

"Parents died when you were nine, the city took everything they had left and threw you in a shitty orphanage where they didn't even give a damn if you were fed every day and they stuck you with those three boys that beat the living hell out of you on a weekly basis. Kicked out at 18 and worked a minimum wage job as a bus boy at, surprise, surprise, Tyler Lockwood's restaurant in District 4 for a year until you suddenly quit. No other job to speak of, moved out of your apartment with an extra $500 to cover rent you've missed, bills suddenly paid off even though you were behind, credit good as new…Tyler Lockwood just fixed everything for you, didn't he Jeremy? Even gave you an extra $1.5 million dollars in your brand new bank account for your trouble. Tell me, how does someone like you captivate someone like Lockwood so much that they're dishing out money left and right for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeremy snapped in confusion. "What $1.5 million?"

"Don't play dumb Jeremy. The bank account, an extension of Lockwood's with _your_ name on it and a steadily increasing amount of money added every couple of months. You knew what he was doing. He was preparing you for this moment, wasn't he? Was he supposed to take the fall alone and you run off to some island and live off his money for the rest of your life while he rotted in jail?"

Before Jeremy could answer the door was thrown open and Andie stormed in, looking furious.

"You damn well know better than this Messer!" she snapped as she threw her briefcase on the table. "You didn't even give him his phone call!"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to. He's already been booked."

"Get out," she hissed. Messer smirked at them before gathering his documents and leaving. Andie took his seat.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth! Tyler and I have nothing to do with this!" Jeremy said desperately. "And he kept saying that Tyler's fingerprint was found there and he just wouldn't let up! And he started talking about some bank account with $1.5 million and I don't know what he was talking about at all!"

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"He asked me where we were that night and I said I couldn't remember because I can't. That's it. Tyler didn't do this Andie. He would never."

"We'll have to give the prosecution all your medical information so that'll contribute to your case of not remembering. How well did you know the victims?"

"Not well at all. I lived with them for years on and off at an orphanage," Jeremy's brow furrowed. "Andie I didn't do this!"

"I know you didn't. And we're working on getting your charges dropped before arraignment," Andie murmured as she pulled out a notepad.

"What about the charges against Tyler?" Jeremy asked. When Andie gave him a sympathetic look he felt his throat close.

"The evidence against Tyler is…it's good enough for the prosecution to make a case Jeremy. He'll probably have a trial."

"What?" Jeremy gaped. "No! Tyler didn't do this Andie! He wouldn't kill a _child_! He uses his money to protect them so why would he kill one? That doesn't make sense!"

"I know you're confused Jer. And we're working right now to see how they got that evidence but from what I'm looking at now, a judge would say yes to a trial. And given everything that has happened with Mikael and Elijah, they're not taking chances."

Jeremy swallowed heavily, "Is this going to mess up Elijah's trial?"

"No, that will still happen. But there is a very good possibility that you will have to testify at Elijah's since Tyler is now under investigation. The jury might not be open to hearing him if he's also under arrest."

He felt lightheaded and had to stand. Nausea built within him as he thought about telling a room of complete strangers about the hell he faced that night. A sudden thought struck him.

"Will I have to testify against Tyler?" he asked weakly. She sighed.

"You might if they call on you. Only under special privileges would you not be allowed to testify against him like if you were married or you were sick or—"

"We're married!" Jeremy blurted, stunning her into silence. "We got married two days ago! We were in Italy when we were picked up."

Andie blinked at him, surprise clear on her face, "Do you have a certificate?"

"Yes! It should be with all our stuff!"

"If we file it then we won't have to testify. But that means that the document will be in City Hall and accessible to anyone. Are you alright with that?" she asked. He nodded eagerly.

"If it helps our case then yes."

"Since you and Tyler are married you won't have to testify. Nothing he tells you or you tell him can be admissible."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to talk to Tyler," he told her. She shook her head.

"You can't right now. He's being questioned."

Jeremy felt his anger coming back with a vengeance.

"Andie, I want to talk to him now," he said as calmly as he could. "I need to talk to my husband."

"You can when they're done questioning him," she took out a blue ink pen. "Can you remember anything that happened around the first week of May—?"

"I want to talk to my fucking husband _now_ Andie!" he barked, startling her with the ferociousness of is voice. The young lawyer swallowed, looking at a complete loss before she put her pen down.

"Jeremy, I know you're stressed right now but I need you to hold it together," she said calmly. "The sooner we get through this, the faster you can get out of here."

"They already charged me. According to them, I'm not going anywhere," he leaned forward, staring at her with blazing eyes. "Let me talk to him, and then I'll answer all your questions. But I'm not talking until I see him."

Andie nodded and briskly left the room. Jeremy winced as the back of his head throbbed with dull pain and he rotated his neck to try to find some relief from the stiffness. Andie came back moments later with Captain Vaughn in tow.

"I'll take you to see him," he murmured with an unreadable expression. It made Jeremy's heart sink. He thought they were _guilty_.

"I'm not a murderer," he pleaded to them. "I know I killed Mikael b-but that was out of self-defense. I have a bad past with these guys but I would never hurt them!"

Vaughn squeezed his shoulder and offered him a weak smile.

"Follow me."

Jeremy swallowed heavily before doing as instructed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I _didn't_ kill them!" Tyler snapped angrily at the two detectives interrogating him. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you that?"

"Then explain why your fingerprint is on the window of their back patio!" the detective with black hair threw the same pictures presented to Jeremy onto the table. Tyler pushed them away furiously.

"I don't _know_! I told you where I was that day! I was with Rebekah Mikaelson, her father and our contractors at the house we were having built for our wedding gift!"

"And now Mikael Mikaelson is dead, conveniently, so we can't ask him to clarify your alibi," his partner, a blonde haired beefcake with bulging tendons in his neck, leaned forward with his hands on the table. "Weren't you the one that killed him?"

"No," Tyler sneered. "Jeremy killed him out of self-defense."

"How unfortunate he beat you to it."

"Is there a point to these questions or are you pinning me for the murder of that asshole too?" Tyler barked, quickly losing patience. "If you want me to own up to a murder I'll gladly do so for that one."

"You think this is a joke Lockwood? An entire family is dead here!" black-hair yelled at him. "A 7-year-old kid had his face blown open from a bullet fired from _your_ gun!"

"No he didn't! I didn't kill him!" he spat. "I created charities and programs to protect children so why the _fuck_ would I kill him?"

"Your guess is as good as ours Lockwood. Did Jeremy put you up to it?"

"Are you fucking insane? Have you _met_ Jeremy?" Tyler laughed harshly. "He can barely live with himself for killing Mikael in self-defense!"

"So you're saying he's completely innocent."

"Yes! And so am I!"

"What about Ryan Kentel? Are you innocent in this murder too?"

Tyler looked over Ryan's bloody body and did his best to reign in his temper, lest he give away that he _did_ commit that murder.

"Where were you the night of April 30th?"

"At the Opera with my fiancée at the time," he spat through gritted teeth. "You can ask the ticket woman and the hundreds of other people that were there that night."

"We'll keep that in mind when we check out your alibi," the blond beefcake leaned forward. Tyler could smell the onions on his breath and he wrinkled his nose before turning away.

"Why did you do it Tyler?"

"For Christ's sake!" he glared at them. "How many different times are you going to ask me this question?"

"As many as we need until we get the answer that we want."

"So you're going to railroad me into a confession?" he snorted. "You're just as twisted and corrupt as the cops Mikael had eating out the palm of his hand."

"Interesting you would say that, since a lot of those corrupted cops are the same ones that overlooked you for murder the first time you were brought in. You remember that?" dark haired sat across from Tyler with a stony expression. "Thomas DiRigo, the guy that was floating around the river with missing teeth, burned off fingerprints and hardly recognizable facial features because someone butchered it."

"I do remember. I also remember telling the police that I was passed out somewhere high out of my fucking mind with ten other people that confirmed that story," Tyler snarled. "They tried to pin that murder on me the same way you're trying to do it now!"

"Well unlike the DiRigo case we have solid evidence you were at the Jenkins' residence, starting with your thumbprint at the scene. And when ballistics comes back, it'll give us everything we need."

"Good luck with that. You can check the two guns I own and I guarantee that it won't match," Tyler folded his arms. The detectives shared a look.

"Look Lockwood, you're not doing yourself or Jeremy any favors by keeping up this façade," the blonde beefcake sighed. "Tell us what happened that night and we'll consider taking the death penalty off the table for both you and Jeremy."

"What?" Tyler barked in alarm. "You have _no_ evidence that Jeremy was there! You can't do that!"

"As far as we know he's conspired with you to commit these murders. That makes him equally as dangerous. We're pushing life in prison for him definitely, without possibility of parole," black haired smirked and it further agitated him. "What's the matter? Is Jeremy too fragile for prison?"

"Fuck you. You don't know the half of what he's been through," Tyler snarled vehemently. "A jury is going to take one look at him and wonder how the hell someone like him could be arrested for this."

"You're awfully protective of Jeremy. Is that why you had to kill the boys that made his life a living hell?"

Tyler said nothing as he looked away. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Your time is up. Their lawyer is here," Vaughn said as he walked in. Behind him, Jeremy was looking at him eagerly.

"_Their_ lawyer?" the buff blonde stood. "They can't share a lawyer!"

"They can if they're married," Vaughn fixed him with a glare. "You know the rules. You had your turn now get out."

The two disgruntled detectives shared another look.

"Where's the wedding certificate?"

"It's being filed as we speak. I can send you a copy of it later," Vaughn's eyebrow rose. "Do I need to call Isabelle?"

The detectives glared at them before shuffling out of the room. Vaughn made room for Jeremy to squeeze by him and he sat down in front of Tyler fervently.

"I'll be outside Jeremy. Get me when you're ready," Andie told him before closing the door. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Tyler nodded.

"You?"

"I'm confused," he said honestly. "The boys that you're accused of killing are the ones that I lived with in the orphanage. And your fingerprint was found on the window of a family that was…murdered. I know you didn't do this but they have evidence that says you did so please explain to me _how_ that happened."

Tyler looked away, his gut burning in dread and a lump forming in his throat. He should've known that this would come back to bite him in the ass. Someone was obviously trying to frame him for Paul Jenkin's murder but he could only think of Mikael that would go to these lengths to do it. But now Jeremy was sitting here, putting two and two together and he was terrified that he was going to resent him for the rest of his life if he told him the truth. This was the part of himself that he _never_ wanted Jeremy to see and he believed like an idiot that he never would.

"Tyler?" Jeremy's voice wavered when he didn't give any response. "Tell me you didn't kill them."

"I didn't murder Paul Jenkins or his family. I would _never_ hurt a child or a woman, you know that," Tyler stressed.

"What about Ryan and Jared?"

There was another potent silence. Jeremy felt his heart sinking as Tyler avoided his gaze and he felt light-headed. The silence told him everything he didn't want to admit.

"Why?" he asked thickly as he stood.

"Jeremy—"

"Why?" he cut him off. Tyler gave him desperate eyes.

"The less I tell you the better off you'll be."

Jeremy let out a shaky laugh that held no humor, "So when Trevor came to me the day I was kidnapped and told me that you…_murdered_ twelve people since you were seventeen…he wasn't lying, was he?"

Tyler swallowed past the painful lump in his throat, "Jeremy—"

"Was he?" he repeated sharply.

"No," Tyler muttered as he watched his husband shrink away from him. The action tore his heart in half. The way Jeremy was looking at him now, he could tell he thought him no better than a monster.

Jeremy could barely breathe. His heart felt heavy, like the weight of his confession was literally crushing him. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he didn't know the man sitting in front of him. Tyler just confessed to the murders of twelve people and who knew how many more he was hiding. It was too much to take at once.

"They were bad people. All of them were bad people," Tyler said hastily as he stood. Jeremy shook his head and moved for the door instead. Tyler caught is arm before he got too far.

"Don't go," he begged him with such desperation that it broke Jeremy's heart. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this but if you just—!"

Jeremy wrenched his arm away. His eyes were wide and scared and Tyler felt sick to his stomach. He felt that familiar lump back in his throat as he saw Jeremy close himself off from him.

"Baby—"

"Don't," Jeremy shook his head with a shameful glare. He left without another word and crushed Tyler's heart in the process. The billionaire slammed his hand on the table before slumping into his chair and covering his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>Caroline threw another shot of tequila back, hating how the burn in the back of her throat felt as she swallowed. Exhaling she slammed the small shot glass down harder than she meant to and sent an apologetic glance to the woman two seats down from her.<p>

Her cellphone rang on the counter. Katherine's name appeared and she looked away painfully, letting it go to voicemail. She anticipated its ring again but it never came. It was common for Katherine to call her five times in a row before giving up. Today, however, it seemed she took the hint and gave up on the first one. It almost made Caroline worry that she wasn't more concerned before catching herself; that was what she had wanted, right? She wanted to be somewhere where Katherine wasn't hovering all the time. And now that she had achieved that goal, it wasn't nearly as satisfactory as it should have felt.

The alcohol burned uncomfortably in her stomach at the thought of Katherine not hovering over her anymore and what that meant. Perhaps the brunette got tired of her constantly pushing her away and this was the result of her actions. Maybe she would find another sweet blonde to take care of. Or help Damon with Vicki. She seemed more receptive to affection than she was at the moment. Vicki had already started replacing her in the family starting with Jeremy so it would be long before everyone else preferred her too.

"You want another?" the bartender asked her with his gentle smile. She nodded and pushed the glass towards him.

"Make it two," she sighed miserably.

"Tequila?"

"Yeah."

He filled them up, his smile never faltering, "You've been in here every day for the past week and a half and you only drink shots of tequila. Why is that?"

She shrugged and mumbled a thank you when he passed them to her. She took a deep breath before downing the first one, the burn returning to her throat worse than before but she held it in. When the bartender leaned on the counter and gazed at her she tensed.

"What?"

"Who is he and what did he do?" his lips quirked upward. "He must be a real asshole if he's made you drink like this for a week straight."

Caroline blinked in momentary confusion.

"He's…there is no he. I mean there was…kind of," she sighed. The bartender's eyebrow rose.

"Complicated huh?"

"Very," she sighed. "The problem isn't he or she. It's me."

"What did you do?"

Caroline snorted. How did one describe that? "I can't do anything right."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You don't know me," she nearly snapped. She caught her tone and sent him an apologetic look.

"From what I do know, whatever it is that's bothering you is eating you up inside and drinking is only doing so much. You need to talk about it to someone," he shrugged.

"I can't talk about this. It's…hard," she muttered as she pushed the glass towards him. She was definitely drunk by the way her vision swam.

"There are a lot of hard things people think they can't talk about. It only makes them angry and bitter," he leaned on the counter after giving her a refill. "Talk to me."

She laughed, "You're going to think I'm nuts."

"I doubt that. You don't look like you're crazy."

Her eyebrow rose suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

"You just look like you could use someone to talk to. Someone that's not a part of your immediate life that you can just to vent to. Since I don't know you other than you like to drink tequila shots in the early afternoon, I thought I would offer my ear. I didn't mean to pry," he said gently. "Let me know if you want anything else."

Caroline felt guilty when he passed her another shot and took off for the other patrons down the bar. She'd become so weary of everyone that it was hard for her to tell good intentions from bad ones. He'd seemed genuine enough.

"I'm sorry," she started when he came back to her side. "I didn't mean to be so bitchy earlier. I've been going through a rough time."

"Don't apologize. You aren't the first customer that's turned me down," he smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm Caroline."

"Jesse," he offered her his hand and she took it. "You want another shot Caroline?"

"No…I shouldn't have anymore," she put her head in her hand and rested it on the table. "I really need to stop. They would be so mad at me."

"Who?"

"Katherine, Damon…my whole family, really. They would be pissed if they knew where I was. There's always someone to monitor how much I drink."

"Did you have a drinking problem?"

"When I was a teenager. It escalated to drugs when I got older."

"Wow. Well I will officially cut you off right now," he took her glass. She gave him a thankful smile.

"So is Katherine your sister?"

Caroline snorted, "She's my…I don't know what we are anymore. I told her to leave me alone and she's doing it so…I don't know."

A tear fell unbidden down her face and landed in the sleeve of her black hoodie. Another followed, then another, and then she was burying her head and stifling her embarrassingly loud sobs that seemed to flow from nowhere.

"Hey, it's alright," Jesse reached under the bar and pulled out a box of tissues. "Whatever you did, I'm sure it's really not that bad."

"It's not what I did…it's what happened to me," she said through hiccups and sniffles. Her heart ached tremendously when she thought about the brunette and about Damon, seemingly happy without her. She felt abandoned, though it was of her own doing, but she couldn't blame them for not wanting to be around her. She was a basket case; who would want to put up with her?

"Don't cry," Jesse said gently as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "You're too pretty to cry."

She laughed through her tears and used her hands to wipe away the rest of them. They were only replaced by more as she let out a couple sobs.

"Let me call someone for you," he murmured with a softness that calmed her. "If you really have a drinking problem then you should seek counseling."

"I don't want to talk to anyone yet. Can I just get a glass of water?"

He nodded and fixed an ice cold glass. She took it with a thank you and drank deeply. The cold felt good against the burning of her throat.

"Better?"

She nodded. Her face was red from crying and her eyes bloodshot and baggy from lack of sleep. She was certain she looked no better than a zombie.

"Thank you Jesse," she sighed as she brought herself under control.

"Of course," he covered her free hand on the counter. "Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone for you?"

"No, that's okay. They're going to want to talk about it and I can't. Not yet," she took deep breaths to steady her breathing. "I went through…a really bad experience recently and everyone wants to help but it's too overwhelming. Katherine just wants to be there for me b-but I don't know how to let her and Damon's avoiding me a-and Jeremy always tries to talk to me but I don't know what to say and Tyler's always coming to check on me but I just ignore them all and then they stopped and I just…I want my family back. I j-just want things to go back to the way they were before I was taken."

"It'll get better Caroline. I'm sure they know that you're coping with something traumatic."

"The entire world knows. My face has been all over the news for the past three weeks," she snorted bitterly. "When people look at me on the street they just give me these pitying looks like they _know_ how I feel and they don't! They have no idea what it's like to watch your friend's house blow up with them in it o-or to be taken from your family by a psycho that p-puts you in a room no better than a jail cell! They don't know what it felt like to be raped over and over and _over_ by men that paid for your body! They have _no_ idea what it's like feel like a stranger in your own skin! They don't know what it's like to lose their families or themselves because of this! They don't know _shit_ and I hate that they pretend to!"

She covered her eyes in shame as the tears started flowing again and the sobs came harder than before. She hardly believed she just told a complete stranger what she went through but that was the beauty of alcohol. Now she felt on the verge of throwing it all up.

"It sounds like your family is still there. They just want to give you space," Jesse murmured as he handed her another tissue. "I wasn't aware that you were one of the people saved from that prostitution bust. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."

"There was so many times where I just wanted to give up. But I held on for them a-and now…now Damon can't look at me and I make Katherine cry and Jeremy and Tyler left home because they didn't want to be around me!"

Had she been sober she would've been embarrassed by how out of control her emotions were. But she couldn't contain her sadness, her disgust or her pain any longer as it flowed like water from a breaking dam. The woman two seats from her gave her both sympathetic and alarmed glances, as did the other bartender from the other side of the bar.

"Jesse," the woman with black-hair walked to them, keeping concerned eyes on Caroline. "Everything okay here?"

"Yes," Caroline hiccupped as she took a handful of tissues to wipe her face. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we're fine May," he gave her a tight smile. "I was gonna ask for my lunch break now."

"Go ahead," she gave the sobbing blonde one last look before going back to the other end of the bar. Jesse quickly came around and took more tissues from the box to wipe her tears away gently.

"I'm sorry," she repeated sadly. "I can't even sit at a bar without making an idiot of myself."

"You're fine Caroline. You're not the first completely intoxicated person to cry at a bar. Given what you've been through, you have every right," he said softly as he cleaned her face. "You're definitely more composed than I would be if this had happened to me."

She went back to taking deep breaths to gather herself. It was funny how this complete stranger didn't judge her for the things she just unloaded on him. He was willing to listen to her blubber and cry despite only knowing her first name. And he seemed genuine most of all. Caroline felt as if she could tell him anything.

"There's this burger place next door. It's a great place for sobering up. Why don't we get some food to make you feel better? My treat," he suggested.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. He gave her a kind smile.

"You look like you can use a little bit of niceness in your life right now."

She gave him a watery smile and took his arm, allowing him to lead her out of the bar. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it.

* * *

><p>Damon awoke in the late afternoon feeling stuffy and slightly disoriented. His neck ached from where he had awkwardly slept and he cursed Alaric good-naturedly for not waking him up to go sleep in his bed. The bong and containers of marijuana on the coffee table in front of him told him exactly how he passed out. Without a second thought he grabbed the weed and the bong and prepared himself for another hazy session.<p>

He was halfway through his first bowl when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored the first call in favor of finishing the weed and growled when the phone never stopped making noise. Setting the bong down, he pulled out his phone and frowned when he saw Mason's number.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Tyler and Jeremy got arrested!" he hissed.

"What the hell? Why?" Damon blinked as he tried to think.

"They found Tyler's fingerprint at a house where an entire family was murdered, including a kid and a pregnant woman. Jeremy got arrested because he apparently used to live with the guy and he beat the shit out of him every day so they think he's got something to do with it. It's bad Damon. You need to get down here," he said softly. Damon's eyes widened as he recalled the three bullies Tyler spent time tracking down. How he wished he would've stopped him now.

"Fuck," he sighed.

"Tell me you didn't know about this," Mason said lowly. "I know that you and Tyler went on a manhunt for Stefan's attackers back in the day and I let that slide but _please_ tell me he didn't murder a kid and a pregnant woman."

"You know Tyler would never do that. Someone's setting him up," Damon nearly snapped. "Tyler's done some questionable things but he'd never hurt children or women."

"I know…it's just the police are looking at all of us and its already affecting Carol's run for office. How the hell are we supposed to explain this to her?"

"What do you mean it's affecting her run for office? When did this happen?"

"They were brought back from Italy this morning and arrested when they stepped off the plane. Carol and I have already been questioned and I don't doubt that you, Care and Kat will be next. They might even question Elijah," Mason sighed.

"What? Don't they know that that bastard has been against us since before he even worked for Tyler? He's going to make him look terrible!" Damon cried. "How could they even question him when he's being held for his own trial?"

"I don't know. A lot of the rules that applied to the court before are being suspended given everything that's happened with Mikael," Mason sighed heavily. "Just get down here Damon."

"I'll be there soon," the raven-haired billionaire muttered before hanging up.

"Shit," he swore softly before setting his bong on the table and running to his room to throw on some jeans and a decent looking shirt. His mind spun as he tried to think of good alibies for himself and his best friend. He wasn't losing him or Jeremy to prison. Neither of them would last in there.

"Alaric!" he screamed as he ran back downstairs. He fumbled through a kitchen drawer for his keys and cursed when he couldn't find them. "Alaric we need to go!"

He frowned when he realized Alaric hadn't answered him. Looking around, it seemed as if his butler was nowhere in sight.

"Alaric," he nearly growled as he stormed around his kitchen, living room, dining room and parlor without any luck. Where the hell was he?

The front door opened and he sprinted to it. Alaric jumped, looking startled to see him.

"What?"

"We need to get to the police station," he huffed as he pulled on his coat. "Where the hell were you?"

"The mail came," he handed the envelopes to Damon. "Some of it was Stefan's."

Damon frowned when he shifted through them and saw two envelopes addressed to his brother without a return address.

"Who're these from?"

"Don't know. I asked the mailman but he didn't know either. He said it might be something top secret," Alaric shrugged. "Maybe we should open it outside in case it's Anthrax or something."

"Why would someone send Stefan poison?" Damon snorted. He slid his thumb under the flap and tore the flap open. He pulled the letter out and read through it hastily. Alaric frowned at the way his eyes squinted in confusion and then widened and his mouth dropped open as he read it a third and fourth time.

"What?"

"Holy shit," he breathed. "This isn't…this isn't possible."

"What?" Alaric nearly demanded. Damon handed him the letter with slightly shaking hands. When he ripped open the second one, much of the same expressions overtook his face.

"Well that explains why we never met his wife," the butler stared at the names of Katherine Pierce and Elena Salvatore and the results that clearly showed that they were identical twins. "How the hell…Katherine doesn't know, does she?"

"No…because she was adopted," Damon concluded as he swallowed heavily. "It all makes sense now. Stefan knew Elena was her twin and that's why he never let us meet her."

"Why the hell didn't he say anything?"

"I remember he said she was in danger from someone. I don't know who but that had to be why," Damon shook his head. "Look at this one."

They switched. Damon looked between Alaric's expression and the letter in his hand, watching the butler's expression change from confused to downright astonished.

"Is this…what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How the hell did Stefan…how did he _know_?" he sputtered. "

"I don't know. Stefan's always been perceptive. Maybe it was something he saw," the billionaire ran a tired hand over his face. "How the hell are we supposed to tell him _this_?"

"I don't know, but we can't keep this from either of them. Both Katherine and Jeremy deserve to know what Stefan found," Alaric said softly.

"You're right. They deserve to know," Damon repeated with a heavy sigh, feeling as if his entire week had been destroyed of any peace it could possibly have. At the rate things kept happening, he didn't see any kind of peace in his immediate future at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are love :)<strong>


End file.
